


Vermilion

by BeingCapricious



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Violence, Bombing, Explosions, F/M, Hunter Training, Killing, Murder, Secret Organizations, Spies & Secret Agents, Survival Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeingCapricious/pseuds/BeingCapricious
Summary: Father had always warned me of bad men, but this one...his enigma infatuated me. I couldn't help myself..those crimson orbs had me so..mmm. Heh, a closet hookup left us inseparable. But wait, did I mention he was a notorious assassin for an evil underworld organization that forced me to join in on their psychotic ways? No? Okay then...HELP! Crime World AU. Original Pairings.





	1. Mr. Adonis

**Author's Note:**

> The girls and guys are 22 years old.  
> No one has superpowers in this story. The boys still refer to themselves as “The RowdyRuff Boys.”  
> Neither of the girls nor boys are blood related. They are not sisters or brothers but refer to themselves as such because of close bonds.  
> Warnings in advance: Swearing, Violence, Sex, Sexual References, Alcohol, Drugs, Gun handling, Weapon handling, Deadly Training Methods/Missions, Bombs/bombing, People Dying etc etc.

Splash!  
Splash!  
Splash!

Blossom ran as fast as her vertically challenged legs allowed through the dark water-filled tunnel, rapid spurts of breath escaping her mouth.

“DON’T RUN BITCH!” that demon spawn of a female roared in the near distance, splashes of her own

_Crack!_

Went her gun.

Damn, she had to run and dodge bullets too? What was this the matrix?

_Crack!_

Shit!

_Crack!_

Blossom fastened her pace, swerving over to the nearest tunnel opening. She didn’t have the option of being picky right now.

“BERSERK STOP, BRICK WILL BLOW A FUSE!!” Bubbles worried voice echoed through the tunnel walls.

_Crack!_

“SHUT UP! SHE’S MINE!” she roared in response.

_Crack!_

Legs threatening to give out, Blossom kept running and running and running.

Words couldn’t describe how fucked up this situation was right now. She didn’t even ask for any of this! She just wanted to go back home, where she belonged. Not in some messed up assassination institute.

Crack!

“STAY STILL YOU STUPID SLUT!” Berserk screeched out to her with malice rolling dripping from every word.

A desperate whine escaped Blossom's lips. Dammit, why she did get involved with him in the first place? I mean….sure he was charming….and hot...and a gentleman...alluring...a sexy piece of a- ok you get the point. But damn, if the guy came with a name tag along with the lines of ** _Danger BEWARE!_ ** She would’ve heeded that warning!

_Crack!_

“AHHH!” Blossom screamed at the bullet that wooshed past her face. That was way to close of a shot to assure her safety right now.

“HA! ALMOST GOT YOU!” Berserk maniacally spat out.

If only she had listened to her father, she wouldn’t have been in this mess….

Oh, wait…

She didn’t have a choice.

Let’s go back to the source of this dilemma.

Back to the night she first met the crimson orbed adonis.

 

**_Three months earlier……._ **

_**At the Morbuck’s Mansion.....** _

4 pm

“So what do you think of this of dress?” her best friend, Princess Morbucks bubbly asked her, holding up a shimmery, gold sequined strapless dress with a high slit on a hanger. The curly redhead had an obsession with making a fashion statement anywhere that she went, even to the supermarket.

“I thought this was a black tie event?” Blossom questioned at her choice in attire, casually laying down on the girl’s oversized purple bed with a book in her hand.

“Sequins are black tie,” Princess said in an as a matter of fact tone.

“If you say so, queen bee,” Blossom commented with a roll of her eyes, returning them to her book.

“Whatever, so like, what are you gonna wear?” Princess chirped out with her hands on her hips.

“To what?” Blossom casually responded, eyes scanning the contents of several paragraphs.

With a scoff, Princess snatched it away.

“Hey! I was reading that!” Blossom complained, now giving Princess the attention she wanted in the first place.

Princess threw the book over her shoulder, then placed her hands on her hips again, “Blossom Utonium, you are coming to this event tonight!”

Her pink eyed friend released a troublesome sigh, “Do I really have to? There will only be like executives and higher class people, I don’t want to be the sore thumb in the room,” she complained.

Princess scoffed, “Do you really think I’d let you go wearing any old thing? As your best friend, I’m insulted Blossom,” she feigned hurt with a hand over her heart.

“Now quit whining and take your ass over to the closet and pick any dress you want,” Princess sassily spoke, snapping her fingers for emphasis when Blossom got off the bed too slow for her liking.

Chuckling, Blossom walked over to the grande looking wooden door and entered the long room of accessories, some masks, shoes, handbags, racks of dresses, skirts, and tops.

You’d think that she was used to this closet by now, but on every visit, it always seemed to expand in size somehow. Must be nice to be this wealthy, still considering it all to be money irresponsibly spent.

Blossom and Princess had been friends since Kindergarten. Oh was she a spoiled brat and till this day, mostly spoiled but the brattiness toned down a notch as she got older. Luckily, Blossom gave her a chance to friendship, all Princess ever really had in her life was money.

Her father was practically never around, her mother lived in a different state, the maids and butlers practically raised her and people only associated with her for money and not the person that she was. The person that Blossom learned of and became inseparable from.

Smiling at her memories, Blossom assessed the glamorous looking dress section of the room. Fortunately, her and Princess were both a size six in dresses and some other clothing. Princess was more bustier but Blossom had more butt.

Black tie events meant something gown like, but she wasn’t to be Cinderella either. So the cute poofy red dress was checked off her mental list.

“Ooo,” Blossom chirped out on sight of a strapless black dress with a chiffon trail.

“Does that mean you picked something?!” Princess' voice shouted.

“Yes!” Blossom shouted back in response, leaving the overly large closet.

“I chose this one,” she chirped out, holding it in front of herself in the overly large sized mirror.

Princess did a little clap, “Perfect! Now we just have to pick our masks!” she chirped out.

“Oh, it is a masquerade theme!” Blossom chirped out in awe. She loved those type of things, they were popular in mystery books.

“Yes! Yours truly convinced daddy at the last minute for a little fun, besides I may have invited a few fun guys in our age group and don’t need daddy having security throw them out,” Princess snootily explained, earning a giggle from Blossom.

“I should try that on my dad, he’s still as anti-boyfriends as ever,” she humorously informed.

Princess rolled her eyes, “Geez, when is he gonna get over Dorkster? You guys are history!” she snootily spoke.

Blossom nodded, “I think he still rooting for us to get back together since Dexter and I are friends, to think that your father was more attached to your boyfriend than you were, it's creepy to think about,” she lightly joked out.

Princess rolled her eyes, she wasn’t too fond of Dexter from the get-go. To start off the list, Dexter was the only male approved to be Blossom’s boyfriend because her father practically wanted a clone of himself to date her. Secondly, Dexter had zero personality and only spoke about scientific things or nerd stuff and lastly, he could be sexist to women at times other than being neurotic as hell.

Blossom could do much much better than him.

_Speaking of doing things….._

Princess folded her arms, “When was the last time you got laid?” she bluntly asked her best friend.

Blossom rose a brow at her sudden question, but pondered in thought for a moment, folding her arms to think more clearly about it.

Princess shook her head, “Oh god that vagina has cobwebs,” worriedly stated.

“Shut up,” Blossom playfully retorted.

“Anyway, pick a mask, I have a nail appointment in forty-five minutes, I’ll have Carlson take you home,” Princess announced and Blossom nodded her head, going back into the giant closet.

_**6 pm** _

Blossom sat two plates of chicken breasts and asparagus in front of the two men on the dining room. Her father, Professor John Utonium, did the honor of inviting non-other than her ex-boyfriend, Dexter over for dinner. Could someone please tell him that this was against daughter code?

“Thank you, Blossom,” both men thanked her in unison.

“Your welcome,” she politely said and turned to walk away but the professor called for her attention.

“Blossom dear, Dexter is here!” her father chirped out in rhyme.

Blossom shook her head. _Dad….just no…_

“Have dinner with us!” her father cheerfully said.

“Sorry dad, but I’m going to a Morbucks event in a few, I’ll just eat while I’m there,” she informed her father, who pouted slightly.

_Awkward…_

“Do you need a lift?” Dexter friendly offered, smiling at her.

Blossom returned his smile. “Thank you Dexter, but Princess is picking me up,” she informed and he nodded.

“Alright, so how are you Blossom? It’s been a little while,” Dexter spoke in a friendly tone, cutting into his asparagus.

“I’m pretty good, Dexter, how are you?” she politely returned the question.

“I’m good as well, it’s nice to see you, we should hang out sometime...maybe a movie date, perhaps?” he suggested, making the elder man look at her in anticipation of her response.

_Are you really asking me out in the presence of my father? Wuss…_

“Sure Dexter, that sounds cool,” she politely answered, earning a happy smile from her father that heavily shipped the two redheads.

“Great, I’ll be in touch,” Dexter chimed out, seeming to be happy himself.

“Awesome, I’m off to get ready,” Blossom informed.

The professor gave his daughter a smile, “Ok, honey!” he beamed.

_-Sigh-_

She waved both men goodbye before disappearing from the dining room.

It wasn’t that she hated Dexter or anything, but the reason for their breakup was a lack of connection. Yes, she loved science but at least she didn’t act like a damn robot most of the time. She wanted someone that could hold not only career conversations but speak about life itself, free their emotions, be wild, go out on adventures, discover new places- and not for scientific reasons but just to simply have fun….and to be blunt...Dexter was boring.

If Blossom wasn’t heavily influenced by her father that Dexter was truly the one for her, she would have kept her virginity back at age nineteen.

She that her father meant well, she was his only child and her mother passed away some weeks after her birth from a bad ceaser section infection. So understood his protectiveness, he played both the maternal and paternal roles to give her a proper upbringing.

Understanding this from a tender age, Blossom always did her best to make him proud. From her grades to extracurricular, participation in school fundraisers, the student council program, acrobatic dance, competitive figure skating, and tennis, even learning taijutsu and some boxing because he was concerned about her safety when not at home.

With a sigh, Blossom pushed open the door to her bathroom and removed her clothing.

When it came to her love life, her father just couldn’t be pleased. No male was good enough in his eyes, as if any human being was perfect in the first place. A person’s flaws don’t define who they are, the same could be said for their actions, both good and bad people are both equally capable of doing the same things.

She stepped into the shower, turning on the hot steamy water

Judgemental views and society norms made it hard for anyone to seem “normal” far less perfect in this world we live in.

_Hopefully, I can meet my soulmate one day…_

Maybe he’d be a sweet guy or a hot gentleman.

The latter appealed to her more, a bad boy with class and intelligence didn’t sound too shabby. Too bad they were one in a million at her age and she highly refused to become anything close to that of a sugar baby.

Blossom sighed yet again, lathering up with her pink loofah.

_Hopefully, this Morbucks event will be fun._

Thirty Minutes Later…..

Blossom emerged downstairs, looking elegantly beautiful in the black strapless, mermaid tail dress, silver stilettos and studded diamond earrings, accessorized by silver, black and pink gemmed mask and a small black clutch purse that she borrowed from Princess.

She wore her hair parted to left in its natural glory, makeup done to dazzle under the expensive Morbucks styled lighting.

“Dad, I’m heading out!” Blossom loudly proclaimed as she walked into the living room, only to see her father and Dexter having a conversation in the living room. They both turned their heads to look at her, jaws dropping slightly.

_God…_

“My goodness! Honey, look at you! You look amazing!” her father happily complimented her.

“Thank you, dad,” Blossom she smiled at his approval.

“You really do look amazing, Blossom,” Dexter also complimented .

“Thank you, Dexter,” she bid a thankful greeting and walked over to the door that her father got up to hold open for her.

“Have a good time honey! Call me if anything,” he chirped out.

“Will do dad, later! Blossom politely said, walking over to the white limousine parked in front of their house and got inside.

“About time, let’s go, Carlson,” Princess snootily spoke and the limo took off down the street.

“You pulled that dress off pretty good,” Blossom complimented her best friend who wore her curly hair in a rather stylish updo that drew emphasis to her gold and black mask.

“Well, of course!” she snootily exclaimed, earning a giggle from Blossom.  
As per usual, the two redheads engaged in non-stop conversation on their way over to the Morbucks hall. The night was young and the two were literally single and ready to mingle.

**_Upon Arrival....._ **

Princess and Blossom stepped out of the limo together, locking each other's arms together and strolled down the red carpet. Cameras of money hungry paparazzi flashing at each side.

For Blossom, this was a little bit intimidating, a simple badly angled shot could be the talk of social media for weeks. Regardless of this minor insecurity, still she held her head up high along with her bestie, a natural at receiving all this attention.

Waltzing into the melodious piano entertained, luxurious, gold, platinum, and black themed establishment, the two redheads accepted a glass of Chardonnay from the butler and strolled inside the vastly accommodated space.

As Blossom predicted, every outfit was nothing short of the finest quality. She gawked at them all, none so discreetly, it was a masked occasion after all.

The silks, fur, wool, velvet, designer tuxedos, premium leather shoes, Louis Vuitton heels.

_Wow…_

“Hey,” the sound of Princess’s voice brought her back to reality.

Blossom turned to face her best friend who temporarily unlinked their arms, “I have to go greet some really boring people, so I’ll be a few minutes, ok?” she politely informed her pink eyed bestie who nodded.

“Alright, I’ll go get a drink and attempt to mingle the keyword attempt,” she spoke with some humor in her tone.

“Whatever gets rid of the cobwebs,” Princess snootily remarked.

“Begone woman,” Blossom responded with a light glare at the now chuckling girl, watching as she struts off into the near distance.

"Sigh....Ok…, "Looking around at her surroundings once more, pink eyes locked on the food and drink section.

Maintaining her poise, Blossom slowly strolled over, taking in the environment around her. The giant chandeliers above set a beautiful twinkle of light in the middle of the hall, it was almost like something that of a fairytale.

Nearing the long table of food, Blossom approached and observed the variety of food platters with small golden signs in the center of them. There were: Caviar, Shrimp Salad, Caramel Popcorn with a 24 Karat gold glaze, Lobster Frittata, Wagyu Beef, Matsutake Mushrooms, Iberian Ham, Moose Cheese with chia seed crackers, 24 Karat Gold Chicken Wings...what?

_Ever heard of pizza? Geez…._

She’s never had any of this stuff before but hey, she was dining with millionaires tonight. Might as well go with the flow.

Mentally shrugging, Blossom picked up a paper plate and reached for the pair of thongs next to the lobster frittata since it appeared to be the most normal thing on the menu.

Her hand brushed on a larger masculine one that beat her to it.

“Oh, my apologies sir,” she apologized, quickly pulling her hand away in some embarrassment.

“You shouldn’t lower your head like that,” his velvety voice spoke.

_Oh!_   
_Damn, these bad habits of-!_

A gentle finger touched on her chin, lifting her head up to face him.

She gasped.

His eyes….they...they were a crimson red…

The glistening light of the chandeliers and that black and gold mask of his accentuated his rare gem colored gems.

It was memorizing.

“Miss?” his deep velvety voice knocked her out of her thoughts.

_Crap._

She was staring at him.

“Um, sorry about that sir,” she nervously apologized again, this time taking in the identifiable features of his face and body. He seemed to be quite the handsome man with beautiful flowing auburn hair...just like hers.

He didn’t look far from her age either.

_How intriguing..._

“You sure love to apologize, relax,” he smoothly said and returned his soft gaze to the tongs, placing his Lobster Frittata on his paper plate.

“Right,” she practically squeaked out.

_Dammit, get it together, Blossom!_

  
A serving of Lobster Frittata was set on her plate.

She looked up at the mystery man who was simply portioning out his plate with different menu items. That black tuxedo he wore was perfectly sized to hint at his muscular arms without giving away the show. His broad shoulders angled so precisely on extending for further choices, long auburn swaying ever so slightly at his shifts in movement.

“Thank you,” she politely said to the mystery man who nodded ever so slightly in response.

He took a glance more at her before walking over to the drinks table.

Blossom bit her lip.

_That ass though…._

This man was an Adonis.

A crimson orbed adonis with the grace of a gentleman.

_Just my type..._

Silently taking a breath, Blossom carried on with her own menu selection, mellowing out the presence of the beautiful mystery man. He probably wasn’t single anyway, most men of his behavior patterns weren’t.

Pity

Walking over to the drink section, Blossom simply asked for a drink of red wine, accepting the freshly poured drink from the butler and looked for a sitting place.

Downstairs was mostly occupied with buzzing rich people so she decided to take her chances with the seats on the upper level. She waltzed over to one of the gold-rimmed staircases and made her way up, taking in the scenery as she elevated higher and higher.  
There were beautiful platinum seats with gold-rimmed tables on this level and there weren’t many people up here. Smiling to herself, Blossom made her way over to a seat in the center where she could have a beautiful view of downstairs.

Placing her plate and drink on the table, she whipped out pink cased Samsung galaxy 8+ and texted Princess.

_**Blossom:** I’m upstairs, P._

She took a sip of her wine, pink orbs scanning through the people downstairs in search of her friend just to easily locate her if she felt like going back down there soon.

_-Scoff-_

“Important people, right, P?” Blossom muttered out on spotting the gold sequin dress, curly redhead lip locking with a guy to the far right corner near the hallway to the bathrooms. Guess the masked theme came with several benefits for her tonight.

_-Sigh-_

She put a forkful of shrimp salad in her mouth and chewed. Since her bestie was no longer a reliable option, Blossom casually skimmed through the people below, looking for anything or anyone interesting.

Her eyes spotted long red hair, lips slightly parting at the sight of Mr. Adonis.

 

_Damn, he's fine from the distance too..._

Blossom sipped her wine. He was casually speaking to a masked blonde woman in a sultry baby blue dress. Her cleavage was amazing. What was she, like an E cup? _Damn..._

_I wonder if that’s his girlfriend….I can tell that she’s cute..._

Taking another bite of her shrimp, Blossom continued to observe the crimson eyed man. He didn’t actually speak to the blonde for that long, she literally spent like a minute with him then walked over to a masked, black haired woman in a strapless jade green dress.

Then those two started talking to each other. _Hmm…_

Blossom looked back over at Mr. Adonis who was casually taking a sip of his drink and observing the atmosphere. "He is so fine…," Blossom mumbled to herself.

The crimson eyed Adonis met her eyes, catching her staring at him.

Blossom gasped, quickly averting her eyes to her salad, taking another bite and chewed. She kept her gaze at the bowl of green for a few seconds then a took a sip of wine before looking down at the hall again.

Mr. Adonis was gone. _Where the hell did he go?_

Her eyes scanned about the large hall in search of his silky auburn strands but her eyes did land however on that masked black haired girl in the jade green dress that was looking up at her for whatever reason.

“May I join you this evening?” asked a deep velvety voice behind her.

"Shit."

Blossom’s heartbeat erupted in her chest. _How the hell did he get here so fast?_

“Miss?” he skeptically said, to the frozen female at the table.

“S-Sure,” she nervously answered, watching as he sat his fine self down at her table.

_Damn, he’s tall!_

Mr. Adonis had to be like at least six foot two in height, now that she really took him in some more.

Inhaling a breath of encouragement, Blossom extended a hand to introduce herself, “Nice to meet I’m-!” she knocked over her plate of shrimp salad and the lobster frittata that she never got to taste yet.

“Shit…..” she cursed herself.

The male sitting across from the pink eyed wreck looked at her with a simple expression.

“Your salad fell,” he simply informed her.

“Uh..yes..um...I was just...um...trying to..make more….space at the table….,” Blossom squeaked out that last part, embarrassed.

The gorgeous masked man looked down at the large table then back up at her, the neutral expression on his face not changing for a second.

_I.am.such.an.idiot._

“I believe I had advised you to relax earlier, do heed that advice,” he simply spoke again, casually sipping his drink.

“Right,” Blossom softly responded, looking at her glass wine to avoid his gaze. “Might as well suck it up.”

“What’s your name?” he asked her in a more professional tone this time.

“Blossom,” she answered, daring to face him again.

“Well Blossom, from now on always look at me when I’m speaking to you,” he said in a commanding manner.

Blossom didn’t like his tone, eyes squinting in addressing the matter. “Excuse me?” she sassily asked him, all nervousness flying out the window. She had no tolerance for disrespectful men.

“Hard of hearing?” he asked her, taking another sip of his drink.

_No, he didn’t just insult me._

“Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to?” she queried in a rather polite manner, picking up her glass of wine for a sip.

He darkly chuckled, “She has a backbone,” he said, amusement clearly tugging at the corners of his lips.

“That didn’t answer my question, sir,” Blossom snootily responded, looking straight into those piercing crimson eyes of his.

“The lady that’s been eye molesting me since the night started,” he cockily spoke with a smirk.

Blossom scoffed. “Wrong, bitch,” she snootily responded, taking a sip of her wine. This was the side of her that bullies back in high school brought out. She was nobody’s punk.

“I think not, you’ve been staring at me ever since we crossed paths at the food table, think I didn’t notice?” he cockily spoke again.

_If this wine wasn’t worth more than my salary…._

“I don’t recall,” she matched his cockiness, sipping on her wine again.

He flashed her a small look at his pearly white teeth, “You’re a terrible liar, Blossy,” he mischievously taunted. So much for being an Adonis.....

“It’s Blossom, now are you done showing your ass to me sir?” she snootily responded, flipping her hair back.

He smirked. “Depends, would you like to see it? You’re more than welcome,” came his cocky remark.

_And I actually thought he was a gentleman…._

“You’re an arrogant little shit aren’t you?” she smartly remarked.

“First of all, I’m not little, secondly, I have a really nice ass but I’m sure that you’re already aware of that, miss eye molester,” he mischievously taunted.

_That’s it, I’m done._

Blossom got up from the table, “I bid you a _fantastic_ night, sir,” she sarcastically spoke and walked away but he held her arm before she could walk past him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he casually asked, gripping her arms firm enough to hold her in place not tight enough to hurt her.

“Isn’t it obvious?” she sarcastically said to his masked face.

“No, enlighten me,” was his smart remark, crimson eyes practically dazzling with mischief but she wasn’t the one.

“How about you release my arm before I snap yours?” she threatened, eyes narrowing at him through her mask.

His lips pulled into a smirk, “Now that’ll be a show but how about you just sit your pretty little ass back down in that chair and chat with me instead,” he cockily spoke to the pink-eyed beauty.

_POW!_

He blocked her punch with the palm of his free hand, gripping on her fisted knuckles.

“Looks like you’re out of options now, babe,” he cockily remarked.

“Think so?” she snootily responded and sprung her leg up to knee him in the face but he swiftly yanked himself back, releasing her in the process.

“ _Hmph!_ ” Blossom huffed and strut away with the clinking of her stilettos down the walkway, forgetting all about her clutch purse on the table.

The crimson eyed man smirked deviously and pocketed the item, getting up after her down the staircase. It had been a while since he last found a plaything this interesting.

“Who gave you permission to leave that table?” his deep cocky voice spoke behind her.

Blossom kept it cute for the crowd, retaining poise and elegance. “Do I need to aim for your balls this time?” she snootily responded, not giving him the satisfaction of a single glance.

“I wouldn’t mind if you did, but with your mouth please,” he vulgarly answered, casually following behind her in the grand hall.

“You’re lucky that we’re in a professional atmosphere,” Blossom responded with irritation clearly present in her tone. Disrespect + vulgarity? Oh no, this man immediately became unattractive in her eyes.

“What’s so lucky about it?” he casually asked, waltzing up to her side.

“That I can’t stomp you out in these stilettos without landing myself on the cover of every newspaper in the city tomorrow,” Blossom informed him of the tragic possibilities, eyes looking around for Princess through the dancing people.

The crimson eyed man released a deep chuckle and pulled her into his body. “Well we can’t have that, now can we?” he mischievously whispered in ear, sending a shiver down Blossom’s spine.

Blossom bit her lip, “W-What do you want from me?” she lightly stuttered out at his lips lingering so close to her neck.

_Damn his sexy aura!_

“I don’t know yet,” he simply responded and took her hands into his, leading her into a waltz with the dancing couples around them.

Blossom danced along to his lead, looking up at the mystery man as they went around in circles. He had a dangerous feel to him but right now his touch was gentle. She could tell he was a bad boy, a bad man, the kind that she wasn’t allowed to date, far less associated with by her father’s will.

“I didn’t get your name,” she politely said to him as they turned.

“Call me, Crimson,” he simply said, dipping her in his arms.

“Mmm…..I see that you’re fond of nicknames” she said to him, looking into his crimson orbs surrounded by that mask of his.

“My nicknames are special, Blossy,” he teasingly responded, looking into her pink orbs. They reminded him of cotton candy.

“Oh really? What’s so special about them?” she queried as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

He leaned his head down to her neck, “I only give them to those I consider special to me,” he simply answered.

He felt the vibration of her chuckle, “I bet you say that to every girl you’re attracted to,” she teased him as their bodies swayed to the melody of classical music.

“Who said I was attracted to you?” he teased her back, watching as she bent her head back to look up at him so cutely.

“The hand grabbing on my ass,” she playfully informed him, removing the said hand from her rear.

“Ok, maybe I’m just a tad bit attracted,” he playfully retorted, now wrapping his arms around her waistline.

“Right,” she playfully remarked, leaning her head back on his hard chest. He got a great eyeful of her breasts from above, they were a nice handful to grab at.

“So tell me about yourself,” he politely said, wanting to connect deeper with the pink orbed beauty in his hold.

“What would you like to know?” she asked in a polite manner, looking up at him again as they swayed.

“Anything…..career, hobbies, favorite foods, things you like and dislike,” he politely said to Blossom.

So he knew to not ask a lady her age…

_Heh._

“Well, I’m 22, I’m a systems analyst at the Townsville Health Net Incorporated, my hobbies are acrobatic dance and learning, and as for favorite foods….I like anything sweet or spicy,” she politely answered him.

He chuckled, “What kind of hobby is learning?” he amusingly asked her.

“My kind of hobby,” Blossom neutrally defended, lightly gasping at his lips touching on her neck.

“You’re one of a kind, Blossy,” he huskily whispered, pressing his soft lips onto her skin in a light peck.

Blossom’s knees felt like buckling when Crimson didn’t stop at just one peck, he completely took advantage of her exposed neck and shoulder areas.

“U-Um, I-I’d like to know about yourself as well,” she tried not to squeak, failing miserably.

She felt some relief at his lips pulling away from her collar bone to speak.

“We’re the same age, I’m a behind the scenes type of worker, my hobbies….I have lots of hobbies…..food is pretty much food to me, things I like and dislike….I don't feel like telling you that,” he politely answered her.

Blossom made a face. “You do realize the only thing you really told me was your age right?” she smartly remarked.

Crimson smirked. “Disappointed?” he playfully whispered in her ear, not failing to notice the flush of pink on her cheeks.

“M-Maybe, I mean we’re at a Morbucks event so at least your career would be nice to know,” Blossom lightly stuttered.

He pecked her cheek, “I’m a self-employed software engineer,” he politely answered her.

“Oh wow, that’s amazing, congratulations on being your boss, what’s it like?” Blossom enthusiastically asked Crimson, clearly impressed.

“Thank you, it’s a lot of long nights and early mornings, business was quiet at first….but then things picked up quite nicely, I have quite the clientele now, the Morbucks included,” Crimson informed her, bringing up an arm to view the time on his watch.

“I can only imagine your workload, but still self-employment is the best employment, I’ll get there one day,” Blossom charismatically answered while Crimson’s eyes searched the crowd.

They landed on the busty blonde in the baby blue dress who caught his look.

“Yes, the startup can be rather stressed inducing, but you look like the type that has her shit together,” he answered, watching as the blonde gave him a slight nod then disappeared through the crowd of people.

“Well you’re not wrong about that,” Blossom playfully answered with snootiness in her tone.

Crimson smirked, “Of course I’m not, Blossy,” he seductively whispered in her ear, letting their cheeks touch.

“You are so cute when you blush,” he whispered again, letting a finger trace under her chin, slowly bringing her face over to his.

“S-So I’ve been told,” Blossom lightly teased at the moment, shyness filling her entire being the closer Crimson’s lips got to hers.

When their lips literally became an inch apart, Blossom nervously shut her eyes, waiting for him to kiss her.

But it never came….

“This lipgloss is cute on you,” Crimson simply said and pulled away from her completely, freeing her from his hold.

“What?”

Blossom opened her eyes to look at the hormone inducing man casually reaching into his pocket. She pouted slightly.

_Why do I feel so disappointed?_

He handed her the black clutch purse she borrowed from Princess.

“Crap, I forgot about this!" was her semi-panicked exclamation. “Thank you, Crimson! My friend would’ve lost her shit if I-!

He crashed his lips onto hers, effectively shutting her up.

_Damn…_

It only took a few seconds for her to respond to his steamy lip locking. She swooned at his kissing skills, he was definitely very experienced.

Heh, her first kiss wasn’t Dexter, if that counted as experience.

Blossom practically whined when his lips started to pull away from hers.

She wanted more….

Opening her eyes to see his crimson orbs hovering above her pink ones, Blossom lightly shoved him away in surprise, giving him her back.

_Shit, what am I doing?!_

_Gasp._

“What’s wrong, Blossy?” he whispered in her ear, feeling her body tense up in his hold.

“I-I..u-um…..it’s complicated!” she downplayed the issue at hand, hoping that he’d buy it somehow but instead, he kissed her cheek.

 “Let’s uncomplicate it then, come with me,” he gently spoke and took her hand in his.

Now biting her lip, Blossom allowed him to lead her through the dancing couples and up the staircase to a quiet location.

_**Meanwhile….** _

The blue-eyed, blonde, busty bombshell in the baby blue dress strut her way over to the black haired, middle-aged man in the cream tuxedo over at the drinks section.

She made sure to put an extra sway to her hips as she drew near, watching as the men around couldn’t take their eyes off her.

The inner perverts in men sometimes made her missions an easy score. Some cracked at the sight of the female body and others needed a lot of charm to get your way.

Regardless, Bubbles Uhana loved her job.

As she approached the table a drink was immediately handed to her by none other than the notorious Daniel Morbucks, younger brother to Bartholomew Morbucks, the heir from the main Morbucks chain of companies.

“Why, thank you, sir,” Bubbles sweetly said to the man eyeing her from head to toe.

“Your welcome, my darling,” he charmingly responded, delicately picking her up her hand to place an icky kiss on it. Oh, how she wanted to reach for the minigun in her bra.

He was eyeing her breasts. Good, this wouldn’t take too long.

“Such a gentleman, you are,” Bubbles sweetly spoke, touching on his velvet feeling bow tie.

“What can I say, I know how to treat a woman,” he charmingly said, still eyeing her breasts.

“Oh really...that’s a quite a respected quality in a man during these times, may I ask if you know how to please a woman as well,” she innocently spoke, twirling a finger in her hair.

Daniel deeply chuckled, “Are you asking me what I think you’re asking me?” he charmingly spoke.

“Let’s go to a more private location and find out,” she innocently said, slowly strutting away from him in the direction of the staircase.

Smirking, Daniel casually strolled some distance behind the blonde bombshell to not trigger any suspicion from any of his family members.

His brown eyes were glued to her rear, the lady was packing and she looked young too. He definitely didn't mind her bestowing with some balls deep action. It was a relief after all the cross world traveling he had to do to avoid members of a certain company.

As they went up the staircase, Daniel took the lead to get them out of public viewing range, ignorant to the green-eyed brunette in a jade green dress trailing them in the short distance.

Once Daniel got to the private quarters in this building, he focused on disarming the security system: a fingerprint, eye scan, face scan and a key to open the door. All while Buttercup Ukiah, sneaked Bubbles the button activator for trap she set up earlier and quickly scurried away to keep watch for an undisturbed business procedure.

Upon completing the security system, Daniel opened the door for Bubbles to enter then stalked in after her shutting the door and locked it from the inside.

He turned around in time to see Bubbles pull her dress off toss it away like it meant nothing to her. Daniel’s jaw ran slack at the lacey lined black underwear set she wore, her ass looked amazing in that thong.

Bubbles sat on the grand purple bed and pointed at a chair in the corner with her stiletto.

“Go get that chair over there,” she instructed, watching as the man quickly did as he was told.

_Ah...the benefits of femininity…_

“Now place it right there in the center,” Bubbles instructed, pointing with her heel again.

“Sit,” she commanded, watching him comply like a dog in heat.

“Hey, this room is soundproof, right?” she bubbly asked him.

“Mostly,” Daniel eagerly answered.

“Good!” Bubbles chirped out, immediately pressing the button activator, sending a rapid series of extra sharp fine shiny threads around Daniel’s body and chair from each side of the room.

“AHHHH!” he cried out, the body literally stuck in a place like a mannequin.

“If you have any common sense, you’d know that it’s wise to not move if you don’t want to be cut,” Bubbles chirped out all innocently.

“WHAT THE HELL?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!” Daniel screamed.

“Cut the bullshit, Daniel. You owe The Vermilion $200,000.00 for extinguishing that bad business deal you made in Japan,” Bubbles sternly informed the frightened man.

“I PAID IT ALREADY!” he screamed and Bubbles pressed the button again, watching the sharp threads begin to cut through his body.

“AHHHHHHH!” Daniel cried out, coating the threads red with his blood.

“Now you know damn well, that only a downpayment of $150,000.00 was paid and on top of that,” Bubbles said pressing the button again, watching as the threads sunk further into his body.

“AHHHHHHHH!” he bawled. That beautiful cream tux of his was ruined with cuts and blood.

What a shame.

“You never gave us the other half of the money, then spent the last two months trying to avoid us. Did you really think that flying around to Argentina, Spain, Brazil, and England could save you? Did you really think that we would just forget?!” Bubbles angrily exclaimed, hitting the button again.

“AHHHHHHHHHH!”

“ACK!” Daniel coughed blood beginning to dribble out of his mouth but the more the man coughed the more he was cutting himself up, especially the exposed bleeding flesh on his neck.

“Oh Daniel, we didn’t want it to come to this, we even extended your sentence for payment room and your interest over accumulated, can’t say we never gave you a proper chance. Next time, don’t attempt to con us, oh wait there won’t be a next time!” Bubbles chirped out, slipping on the gloves that were secured in her bra and walked over to a basket of large umbrellas then over to her blue dress she tossed off earlier.

GURGLE. GURGLE

“Yes Daniel, things are about to get messy, for me that this,” Bubbles innocently said, walking over to the bed and sat on it in a meditation position. She opened the large umbrella and looked at Daniel once more.

“Unfortunately your debt will be passed onto another Morbucks, see how bad karma spreads? Tsk,” she emphasized to the bloody shredded up man.

“Well, Daniel any last words?” Bubbles innocently asked, now positioning the large umbrella in front of her, lowering her head as a precaution with her dress in her lap.

_GURGLE. GURGLE_

“That’s what I thought,” Bubbles simply said and pressed the button for the last time.

_SPLAT!_

Thick globs of blood splattered all over the outer umbrella part, staining parts of the bed, furniture, and walls around her.

Becoming grossed out at the atmosphere, Bubbles dropped to the ground and stepped on the inside of it.

“EW! His eyeballs popped out!” she grossly exclaimed, completely ignoring the fact that there were unidentifiable bloody human guts and dismembered body parts hanging from threads in front of her.

“Geez!” she complained and pulled out some clear plastic bags out of her bra, placing them over her shoes and kept one in hand to dispose of them.

There was a brief knock on the door.

“Coming!” she chimed, tossing her dress over her shoulder and walked over to the door, opening it to reveal none other than Buttercup.

She whistled.

“Damn, this shit got messy! I should design the threads with barriers next time,” she complained at the sight of all the blood and guts.

“Ya, think?!” Bubbles exclaimed with light glare.

“Yeah..yeah..by the way, why did you take off your dress?” Buttercup skeptically asked her sister.

“Well, he had to get a glimpse of the best thing in his life before passing away,” Bubbles simply explained, pulling the plastic bags off of her feet and gloves, disposing of them in the spare bag.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, “Whatever, let’s meet up with Brick and get outta here,” she said, watching Bubbles toss her dress back on.

“Right,” Bubbles said in agreement and the two left the room together leaving the door open for someone to find the deceased as planned.

_Meanwhile……..._

_“Shit!_

_“Ah!”_

_“Ah!_

_“Crimson!”_

Blossom’s loud moans echoed in the lightly furnished supply room.

The pink-eyed beauty was currently getting jackhammered in the crimson orbed mystery man’s lap, naked as the day she was born and top of that her wrists were bound together with the rope tied onto a hook high up on the wall.

How did this happen?

**_Flashback to a while ago….._ **

_“Where are we going?” Blossom curiously asked the crimson orbed mystery man._

_“Somewhere quiet,” Crimson simply answered her, still leading her hand in hand._

_“Ok,” Blossom simply said, temporarily trusting him._

_“This room should be fine,” he announced and led them inside, flicking on the lights then shut the door, locking it in the process._

_“This is the roomiest supply closet that I’ve ever been in,” Blossom chirped out in awe, but then again the Morbucks did everything grand._

_“Believe you me, I’ve seen bigger, “ said Crimson, patting a seat on a padded bench. Of_ course _, they would have padded benches here._

_Sighing, Blossom sat down next to him, watching as he casually put an arm around her, “So what’s so complicated?” he simply asked her, looking her straight in the eyes._

_“Um...well….how do I put this? I’m technically supposed to date someone of my dad’s choice but he’s not exactly what I call the one for me, but my dad likes him a lot and pushes us to be together so...um..its weird kissing someone else with these thoughts in my head,” Blossom explained._

_Crimson simply blinked his matching orbs, “That’s all?” he questioned._

_Blossom nodded, “Basically...oh and the guy is the only approved boyfriend that I’ve ever had,” she finished._

_Crimson blinked again, “How old did you say you were again?” he simply asked her._

_“Twenty-two,” Blossom simply answered._

_“That’s really sad,” he simply commented, watching as she didn’t look offended whatsoever._

_“Right? But I’m all that my dad has so, I try to be the perfect daughter,” Blossom simply said, looking down into her lap._

_“Perfect daughter or perfect robot? What the hell, you can’t force yourself to be with someone you don’t love,” Crimson said to her, lifting her chin up to face him._

_“It’s hard to decline when I see how happy he gets when the two of us are in the same together,” Blossom responded._

_“Use that backbone of yours, it’ll get you far in life,” he joked to lighten the mood._

_“Oh it has already, it humbled you,” she joked back._

_Crimson scoffed, “First of all babe, if I really wanted to mess with you there and then, there was nothing you could ever possibly do to stop me and that’s a fact,” he bluntly spoke._

_It was Blossom’s turn to scoff, “There you go being little shit again, I hate to burst your bubble but as long as I’m around, you don’t call the shots anymore, sir,” she taunted him._

_“I told you that I’m not little,” he simply remarked._

_Blossom gave him a deadpanned look, “Really? That was all you took in from that sentence?”._

_He casually shrugged his shoulders, “What if it was? Don’t bring a man’s ego into these things,” Crimson complained._

_Blossom scoffed, “You brought your ego into this! Who cares what your parts look like?!” she complained._

_“Me and women everywhere of course! Including you!” he retailed._

_“Oh please! Get over yourself!” she complained and he rolled his eyes, zipping down his pants._

_“What the hell are you doing?!” Blossom exclaimed in some shock._

_“Proving that I’m not little and if not to you then I want a kiss,” Crimson wagered._   
_“And just why should I agree to this ridiculous stunt?” Blossom asked, folding her arms._

_“Because I locked us in here,” Crimson answered, holding up the key to the door._

_Blossom’s eye twitched, “You piss me off,” she spat._

_“So that’s a yes?” Crimson questioned, taking in the cute look of the glaring pink eyed beauty next to him._

_Crimson whipped his thick Italian sausage, Blossom’s draw dropped, Crimson got his kiss, one thing led to another and Blossom’s clothes were taken off of her body for Crimson’s pleasure and there was_ the rope _in the corner._

**_End of Flashback._ **

“Ride,” Crimson commanded Blossom, watching as the beauty did as she was told. He liked the fact that she wasn’t very experienced. It only meant that he could have fun teaching her the ropes and reserve her vagina not that he was territorial or anything…

Ok maybe he was but anyway, it was a nice change from the girls he usually went for.

“Fuck!” Blossom moaned out, increasing her speed a bit.

“You learn fast,” he commented.

“It is my hobby...ah! After all!” she grunted out.

“Mhm, I can tell,” he smartly remarked, placing a kiss on a nip.

Blossom moaned, “Shit, I think you got the cobwebs.”

Crimson’s eyes widened, “WHAT?!” he exclaimed.

“Ahahahahahahahaha!” Blossom started laughing, confusing Crimson.

“Hahahahaha!” she laughed again, using him for support.

“HAHAHAHAHA!” she kept going, making his eye twitch in annoyance, eventually leading to rough bounces on his privates.

“Aha! Ah!”

“Shit!”

“Shit!”

“Oh!”

Someone clearly couldn’t take a joke…..not that she was really complaining either.

God, she felt dirty.

After some time passed by, she got off of him before he came on the floor. They were in a supply closet, after all, super easy cleanup.

He untied her hands and Blossom put back on her clothes from scratch while all Crimson had to do was stick his third leg back into boxer shorts and pull his pants up. It was unfair that she was the only one naked but he didn’t budge about it, not that she could do anything with her hands freaking bounded. The kinky freak.

He helped her zip her dress up from the back and put their masks back on then exited the room together, still surprisingly hand in hand.

Maybe he was just being gentlemanly?

Pfft….nah! Hahahaha

The two gracefully made their way down the staircase when they heard a loud scream.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

“What the-!” Blossom cut herself off, along with everyone else who heard it.

“OH MY GOD!”

Security started rushing up the staircase, shoving past Blossom to run up quickly.

“UNCLE DANIEL!”

_Oh no that voice...Princess!_

She turned to her left, “Hey Crimso-!”

He was gone.

_Well whatever, my best friend’s in trouble!_

Blossom took off her stilettos and ran up the stairs as fast as she could following the route of the running security guards. They ran into an opened doored room and yanked a hysterical Princess out, all of their eyes widening.

She immediately ran over to the sobbing Princess, that threw her arms around her.

“Princess, what’s wrong?!” Blossom concernedly asked her bestie.

“M-M-M-M-M-My…..u-u-u-uncle-e-e...w-w-was...m-m-m-murdered!” Princess hysterically informed Blossom.

“OH MY GOD!”


	2. His New Play Thing?

***Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor the song Chris Brown- Pills & Automobiles***

 

After the brutal murder of Daniel P. Morbucks had been discovered, the police force shut down the Morbucks event, ushering the various business people while keeping the Morbucks family members behind for questioning.

In her distraught state, Princess refused to let the police escort Blossom out in a screaming fit. Reluctantly, they let the two redheads stay together since the pink eyed girl seemed to be keeping her calm.

Different police members individually picked off several family members for interviews of would could’ve possibly led to a murder of such extent.  

Eventually it was narrowed down to three Morbucks: Bartholomew, Amelia and Princess.

**_Interview One: Bartholomew Morbucks_ **

“Good evening Mr. Morbucks, my name is agent Russo and I’d like to ask you a few questions on your brother, Daniel Morbucks,” the brown haired Italian detective professionally spoke.

Bartholomew gave a simple nod of understanding. His face was rather cold for a man that just lost his brother but everyone handled deaths differently. It wasn’t a factor of judgement…..yet.

“Alright, firstly I’d like to give my sincere apologies for this loss sir,” said Agent Russo.

“It is appreciated,” came Bartholomew’s simple response.

“So, when last did you see or speak to your brother before he died?” asked Agent Russo.

“Around 8:15pm, he had just flown in from England to attend our event,” he simply answered, watching the man scribble on a notepad.

“I understand that Daniel was the one managing your family’s international companies but if memory serves, I don’t believe there being an establishment in England. Care to share some thought on that?”

“He claimed to be looking for new profitable business locations, England wasn’t the only country that my brother has visited over the past two months. As long as work gets completed his whereabouts are none of my concern, no offense officer, that’s just how us Morbucks operate,” Bartholomew professionally answered.

“Mind giving me the names of those countries,” Russo professionally responded.

“Japan, Argentina, Spain, Brazil and England in that order,” Bartholomew professionally spoke.

“Did Daniel have any enemies? Or maybe he crossed the wrong crowd of people while travelling? There hasn’t been a murder this drastic in Townsville over the past five years,” Agent Russo said to Bartholomew.

“Not that he spoke of,” he simply answered.

“Well whoever did this, seriously had it out for him, that’ll be all Mr. Morbucks, here’s my card, i’ll be in touch,” Agent Russo said, handing Bartholomew his card.

“Alright, good night, officer,” Bartholomew said, watching as the detective exited the room before breaking down in tears. His only beloved brother was gone and the man’s body wasn’t even intact for a proper burial.

Yes the Morbucks had millions of dollars, but who would do such a thing?  And why Daniel?

It truly was heartbreaking.

**_Interview Two: Amelia Morbucks_ **

“Good evening, Miss, my name is office Kuzko and I’d like to ask you a few questions on Daniel Morbucks, nothing too long,” said the officer and Amelia nodded in understanding.

“So you’re the sister of Daniel and Bartholomew, did you notice any strange behavior from Daniel prior to his death?” the officer asked her.

“Not necessarily, Daniel was being his usual self mingling, eating and lingering around with a drink in his hand,” Amelia professionally answered.

“When last did you speak to him and topic? I heard he had just flown in from England to attend the event,” the officer asked again.

“Yes, I spoke to him around 8:30 pm about his cross world business pursuits, he seemed adamant about opening a new business venture in Argentina for agriculture,” Amelia professionally answered.

“And how did that go? Did he also speak of this with Bartholomew?” the officer asked again.

Amelia shook her head, “Daniel and Bartholomew didn’t always see eye to eye with profitable business ventures, the reasoning being Daniel was often impulsive to open companies instead of consulting our research and development team. So no he would not have said that to my brother. While I thought his idea seemed well thought out, he did ask for a loansome of cash,” she answered.

“Why did he need to borrow money? Was he often making losses on his investments?” the officer asked her.

“There have been a few losses, but most of his ventures worked out quite well. The money he asked for was simply spare cash to be safe with entering another foreign country,” she answered.

“May I ask what those losses specifically where, since he mostly operates in cross-world ventures, unlike yourself and Bartholomew?” the officer asked.

“Well…to name the most costly…. there was MMA, his Malaysian airline company, that fell due to operational issues. There was a lacking of expertise with employee recruitment. Then his information technology business share in Japan, the investment went to waste as the hologram technology products fell,” Amelia answered.

“Who did he invest with?” the police officer curiously asked.

“Nanishima Corp,” Amelia answered.

The officer looked at her for a couple of seconds before closing his notepad. That corporation had shut down recently.

“Thank you for your time, Miss, Good Night,” said the officer and he exited the room.

Amelia loudly sighed and put her face in her hands, sobbing. She wasn’t a woman of many tears but her brother didn’t deserve to die like that, whoever did this would pay greatly if she had anything to do about it.

**_Interview Three: Princess Morbucks with Blossom._ **

“Good evening ladies, Miss Morbucks, I am agent Russo and I’d just like to ask you four simple questions,” the detective spoke and Princess nodded, holding Blossom’s hand for support.

“I would first like to express my condolences for your loss, I can see that you are clearly grieving at the moment which is why I will not keep you long,” he said again and Princess nodded her head.

“You were the one that found your deceased uncle, what did you go over to that room for?” he asked her.

“T-To get….a sheet of ballots for the guests to fill out, it was for a vehicle contest,” she sniffly answered.

The detective nodded, “ By chance did you see your uncle go into that room with anyone? Or was he speaking to someone prior to that?” he asked her again.

“H-He s-spoke to several different women tonight other than family, I think the last one I saw him with was a blonde,” she answered.

“And could you describe her for me please?” he asked again.

Princess took a deep breath, feeling Blossom’s comforting hand on her back, “She had bra strap length golden hair, she was very busty and wore a blue dress,” she answered.

That made Blossom think back to that blonde girl she saw Crimson talking to earlier.  

“I see, well that concludes this interview, thank you for your cooperation Miss Morbucks, do take care, Good Night,” said the detective and he left the room.

Princess threw her arms around Blossom again, sniffling, “Thank you so much for coming in with me,” she softly said to her friend.

“What are best friends for? I got you, I’m so sorry about all of this,” Blossom gently spoke to her.

“Can you stay over tonight? I don’t want to be alone,” Princess whispered.

“Sure,” Blossom softly answered.

“Thanks,” Princess sniffled.

“No problem,” Blossom softly responded and the two best friends slowly got up and exited the room together.

The FBI flooded the upstairs area doing their thing and the police instructed Princess’s father for access to the building and instructed them all to go home.

What a sour way to end such a good night.

The two redheads made their way into the limousine escorted by security to avoid the money hungry paparazzi and news reporters. They laid down next to each other on the long seat. It was a rather quiet drive, but Blossom thought it would be best to let Princess be in her thoughts. After all, with a death in the family, no matter the number of condolences you receive, it couldn’t heal the heart wrench you felt on the inside.

Right now all her friend needed was to know that someone was here for her. She could hear the soft sounds of Princess sleeping.

_I should probably bake her a cake tomorrow…_

_Crap, speaking of tomorrow!_

Blossom rose up from the seat, opening up the black clutch purse on her lap.

_Wait..._

_WHERE THE HELL IS MY PHONE!_

The only items in the purse were her: ID, debit and credit card, lip gloss and….a pager?

_UGH!_

Lightly grumbling, Blossom picked up the pager. There was a message:

**Park 12:00pm**

Blossom sighed, now her father was probably going to see the news and blow her phone up with calls and texts. _Way to go Crimson...way to go._

Sighing once more, Blossom leaned back onto the long seat and closed her eyes.

**_Meanwhile…._ **

Brick, Bubbles, and Buttercup strolled into The Vermilion underground Citiesville base, a blue digital light scanning their bodies from head to toe.

**_Identities Confirmed._ **

The giant steel wall split open in half to reveal a gigantic chrome and black room with several different levels of people walking around, chatting and whatnot.

“God, I need a shower, I can practically smell the blood off of me,” Bubbles complained strutting off in the direction of the west dorms.

“I’m gonna finish working on my knife project, your doing the report, right?” Buttercup asked Brick, who nodded in response.

“Awesome, later,” Buttercup said, heading off the to the east corridor.

Brick went straight ahead, onto the chrome ramp to get up to the main office of this headquarters. He placed his hand onto the scanner, allowing the blue light his print and the door opened to reveal a large room filled with computers.

Strolling over to one, Brick prompted the mission report template and swiftly typed up the process of their mission for con artists:

**_Location: Morbucks Hall._ **

**_Time In: 8:00pm._ **

**_Time Out: 9:00pm._ **

**_Assassins on board: Brick Jojo, Bubbles Uhana, Buttercup Ukiah._ **

**_Rank of Death: 1st._ **

**_Deceased: Daniel Morbucks._**  

**_Injustice: Failure to complete payment/ con artist._ **

**_Next Estimated Target: Princess Morbucks._**

Chuckling, Brick transmitted the report to their worldwide mission base then got up from the computer. He had his own personal research to get done tonight.

Exiting the room, Brick made his way over to western corridors and went up the four flights of stairs to get to the first level. There was once a time where elevators existed in the headquarters but ever since they had the incident of a break-in by their biggest rivals, The Hominoids, elevators were taken out to prevent any possible sneaking around. Though...there had been a person in particular possibly giving out information on the organization….but his brother Butch was handling that mission.

The closest thing to elevators were ramp lifts, but they were only to be used if injured or highly worn out. As an assassin you had to be physically fit at any means necessary if ramps and stairs wore you out, this wasn’t the job for you. Parkour was the bare minimum requirement.

Assassins were required to jump over walls, take the rough oceans without relying on a lifejacket, jump from building to building, escape mazes and tough obstacles and that was just tip of the iceberg. Stealth was as important as your fighting skills and aim. Every second counted, a second too early or late could result in death.

“Hey Brick!” his brother Boomer Jonas greeted from rounding the corner. He was dressed in a tuxedo of his own, holding a round silver tray in his hand for his mission in a few.

“Hey, Boom, wassup?” Brick casually responded, temporarily stopping to chat.

“Just looking to head out, this country guy is supposed to be at that lounge on 54th street in forty minutes, how was your mission?” Boomer casually asked.

“Justifying, good luck on your mission, I have some investigating to do,” Brick said to Boomer who nodded.

“Thanks, later,” Boomer said with a single wave of his hand, walking down the ramped hallway.

“Later,” Brick responded heading off to dash up 32 flights of stairs to get his master dorm on the 8th level. Due to his hard work, he became the manager of this headquarters. It only meant a tougher workload compared to every other assassin registered under The Vermilion but positions of the power suit him well.

Upon arrival to his room, Brick punched in his passcode and the door opened for him to step in, instantly closing the second he was inside.

He pulled the pink cased phone out his pocket and bypassed the fingerprint scanner, going straight into the emails. It was constantly buzzing on the way back saved under “dad”. Geez, he really was a protective wad but Brick had a personal mission tonight.

_Blossom Utonium._

Heh, he actually wanted to see her again. She was a feisty ball of energy. No doubt she’d be pissed and to be honest, Brick couldn’t wait to see her angry little face.

Brick slipped out the phone’s sim card and cranked up his motherboard hacking system, getting to work on discovering everything about his new plaything.

**_Forty Minutes Later…._ **

**Wet, wet, wet, wet**

**Wet, wet, oh-oh baby**

Odessa Night Lounge was buzzing with people, waiters, and waitresses. The sapphire gemstone wall in the darkness beautiful twinkled from the spinning ball of light from the ceiling. Boomer’s disguise was impeccable tonight from the uniforms, his slicked-back gelled hair, his poise and delivery service, easy peasy. He even got some tips from a few lovely ladies, score. 

Boomer’s only goal tonight was to perform a 10th ranked assassination. It was simple, slit their throat and get out. However, there were two ways to go about completing this mission, singling the guy out in a quiet space or a public death. Of course, the latter appealed to him the most, he actually had a life outside of work. Clubbing with the guys sounded good tonight.

Carrying on his facade Boomer went over to the most crowded table with the southern looking , long-haired blonde man with brown gloves on his hands, Earl Pacho. An anti-hunting company paid good money to have him and his friends vandalizing property and threatening their staff. With the ring leader gone, they should be just fine.

“HAHAHAHA!” obnoxiously laughed a redhead man in a cowboy hat.

“Waiter a steak, please, rib eye!” exclaimed a random dude. 

"So after I finally got this pretty little thing in my bed ready to work on busting some nuts and next thing I know I’m seeing red, like RED stuff staining my god damn sheets!” some guy expressed, telling a story to the group,” a blue-haired man explained to his buddies.

“HAHAHAHAHA!” Earl cracked up.

Boomer leaned forward with his tray and miniature pocket knife, picking up the empty glass and walked away.

“Now I was standing there pissed as hell but I said...you know what, a puss is a puss no matter what’s spewing out of it!” he expressed again.” said the blue haired guy again.

“Oh hell naw,” chimed in a slicked back haired redhead.

Earl opened his mouth to laugh and found the rich, metallic taste of blood flooding the inside of his mouth, feeling a strong pain from his neck, blood staining his shirt.

“It actually wasn’t that bad, she was good in bed. We even had a joint afterward and cuddled. It was kind of sweet,” said the blue haired man.

“You need help,” the redhead chimed in.

“I would’ve killed her,” said the guy in the cowboy hat.

“Right?” said the redhead who heard soft gagging noises.

“Huh, Earl?” he concernedly turned to his buddy, eyes widening in shock.

“Earl?!” he exclaimed getting everyone’s attention to their blood-soaked leader.

“HOLY SHIT, EARL!” they all frantically exclaimed.

“SOMEONE CALL 911!”

 **I just wanna show you off, I don't wanna do you wrong** **  
** **Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the flyest of 'em all?**

At the back of Odessa Night Lounge, the door opened to reveal Boomer in casual wear of a black leather jacket, a dark blue shirt, black jeans and black combat boots, strolling down the night alley with his hands in his pocket.

**_The Next Day…_ **

**_8:30am_ **

 

Pink eyes fluttered open, squinting as they adjusted to the room’s morning brightness. Yawning, she rose up from the bed to see a grand purple, luxurious looking room then looked to her side. There was Princess sleeping soundly on the bed and only then the events of last night came rushing back to her.

_Oh yeah.._

_Shit! Oh no!_

Not only did she participate in her first hook up but Princess lost her uncle in the most gruesome death ever. _Damn….._

Releasing a sigh, Blossom gently got off of the bed and made her way into the bathroom. When Princess woke up she needed a strong friend for emotional support, at this very moment Blossom couldn’t fulfill that duty.

She was disappointed in herself for several reasons. After all the lectures and speeches by her father growing up and asserting her ability to be responsible, she went out and had unprotected sex with a complete _stranger_ …..in _a supply closet_.

Blossom smacked her hand against her forehead.  She had no idea who the man really was, he could’ve had aids, she could’ve gotten pregnant and on top of all that he could’ve even killed her for recklessness! Though she had to admit….Crimson was a hunk of a egotistical man but still, he was _attractive_. But the bastard still stole her phone and she needed it back before facing her father.

 _The poor man must be worried sick._ _I’m sorry pops._

Patting her face, Blossom got up to get ready for the day. _I’ll stop at a pharmacy for some birth control on my back...just to be safe._

**_One hot shower and brushed teeth later….._ **

The pink eyed beauty threw on a pair of underwear and a simple jeans dress with a small brown belt in the center and pink sandals from her spare clothes stash. Blossom quietly left the room and went out onto the grand hallway, walking in the east direction to get to the wall phone.

Spotting the golden communication device, Blossom dialed in her father’s cell phone number, taking a nervous breath while awaiting his pick up:

 **Father:** _Hello?_

 **Blossom** : _Hey dad...it’s me.._

 **Father:** _BLOSSOM UTONIUM WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! I’VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!_

 **Blossom:** _Dad, relax! I’m at Princess’s house, I spent the night here after the incident at the hall._

 **Father:** _RELAX?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I’VE CALLED YOU AFTER SEEING THE NEWS?! YOU’RE LUCKY I DIDN’T SEND OUT A SEARCH AND RESCUE TEAM!_

 **Blossom:** _I’m sorry dad, Princess was really upset and asked me to spend the night with her, I should’ve called but during the rush to escort people I forgot my purse but the cops found it while searching the building, I have to pick it up at the police station today._

 **Father:** _*Sigh* At least you’re safe, that’s what matters most. How is Princess? I am so sorry to hear about her uncle’s murder._

 **Blossom:** _She’s ok for now, I was going to bake her something sweet to try and cheer her up before I leave here so i’ll be a little while to get home, ok dad?_

 **Father:** _*Sigh* Alright, but please get home by 2pm. I was worried sick._

 **Blossom:** _No problem dad._

 **Father:** Ok honey, i’ll see you then. Goodbye

 **Blossom:** Bye dad.

_The morning just started and I’m already lying to my father,_

_I swear to God when I get my hands on Crimson….UGH!_

Shaking her head from these aggravating thoughts, Blossom made her through the large mansion to get to the kitchen. Maybe cupcakes would be easier for Princess to eat as opposed to a large slice of cake.

**_10:30 am_ **

Princess irritably groaned on the bed, eyes threatening to open. She stretched around a few times before coming to terms with her now conscious body, arising from the quilted bed sheets.

_I smell cake……._

The curly redhead turned her head to see her best friend sitting next to the bed on a stool with a plate of cupcakes.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Blossom lightly teased her.

Princess yawned, “What time is it?” she groggily asked. Today was Saturday.

“After ten, you got a good rest, how are you feeling?” Blossom gently asked her.

Princess sighed, “I’ll live,” she responded, taking the plate of cupcakes and bit into one. It was chocolate, yum.

Blossom gave her an empathetic look, “ Remember, I’m here if you need me,” she gently reminded her best friend.

Princess slightly nodded, “I know, thank you for staying with me last night,” she softly spoke.

Blossom gave her a gentle smile, “Anytime,” she friendly spoke.

“So what are you doing today?” Princess asked to change the subject. She would be hearing about her uncle’s death all day long amongst family members.

“I just have to make a stop then head home, i forgot to call my Dad last night and he went off,” Blossom exasperatedly said.

Princess chuckled, “Well it’s justifiable this time, do you need a lift out?” she asked.

“That’ll be great, thanks and that’s why I made enough cupcakes to butter him up,” Blossom answered, now showing the pink box of cupcakes from her overnight bag.

“Ok, i’ll page Carlson, thanks for the cupcakes,” Princess said, finishing up the red velvet one.

“Your welcome, there’s more in the kitchen, binge away,” Blossom friendly said and the two shared a hug.

Princess took the liberty to escort Blossom out of the mansion to warm her body up a little bit.

On approaching the white limo, the best friends shared yet another hug and waved as Blossom went into the car.

Princess sighed as the vehicle rode off. Now to deal with her family members. _This should be an eventful day…._

**_11:45am_ **

A folded legged Blossom, sat patiently on a broad wooden park bench awaiting Crimson’s arrival. She didn’t exactly know which part of the park he would be coming from but she had not received such an indication.

Blossom sighed. _He better not keep me waiting for long…_

Due to her early departure from the Morbucks mansion, she had already visited the pharmacy for her birth control and took a pill immediately. She had not been ejaculated in last night but it was better to be safe than sorry with a father like hers.

**_BEEP!_ **

**_North, Alley._**

_Is he a caveman? Blandest message ever._

Rolling her eyes, Blossom got up and headed to the north of the park, there was a bench that faced an alley. She was damned to set a single foot over there, his ass better come over to meet her.

On the taking of her new seat…

**_BEEP!_ **

**_In the alley._**

_Yeah, fucking right!_

**_The bench._**

**_BEEP!_ **

**_Alley._**

Blossom rolled her eyes.

**_Bench._**

**_BEEP!_ **

**NO.**

She scoffed.

**_YES_ **

Blossom tossed the pager back in her bag and folded her arms. She was not meeting his ass in a deadly location. Looking over to the alley itself, her lips slightly parted on partial sight of his body, mostly his hair, exposed to the sunlight. His arms appeared to be folded as well.

_Oh, he wants to play that game?_

_Fine, I’m not budging then!_

**_Half an hour later….._ **

“WHAT. THE. HELL!” Blossom seethed through gritted teeth. That cocky son of a bitch was casually propped up against the wall, having the audacity to go through her phone while he knew she was waiting on him.

_How did he even get past the fingerprint lock?_

“UGH! FINE!” she screeched in complaint, picking up her bag. Blossom marched her way across the street over to the alley that Crimson bastard decided to walk further into.

Biting her lip, she strolled into the dark greyish alley, clutching her bag. The ass was now propped up against the wall in a short distance away.

“YOU JERK!” she aggressively shouted at him. Pink eyes blazing at that cocky smirk of his.

“Good day to you as well, Blossy,” he smoothly said but Blossom wasn’t having it.

“You ass! Why didn’t you come over?!” she irritably asked, folding her arms.

Crimson blinked his eyes, “I said alley, not bench,” he simply spoke, eyes full of amusement at the steam wanting to blow out her ears.

“I WAITED AN ENTIRE THIRTY MINUTES!” she screeched out with balled fists.

“Then follow instructions next time, it’s my way or the highway, babe,” he smoothly said to that angry kitty face he’d been looking forward to.

“JUST GIVE ME MY PHONE!” Blossom growled out.

“What’s the magic word?” he playfully asked her.

“I’LL KICK YOUR ASS!” she aggressively yelled at him.

 “That’s incorrect,” he amusingly informed, watching the pink-eyed beauty cup her mouth with her hands and do a spin, like a crazy person.

Blossom took several deep breaths before gracefully dropping her hands, “May I please be restored the rightful possession of my cellular device, oh cocky one?” she politely asked of his clearly entertained face.

“Maybe, I’ll think about it,” he humorously responded.

“I WILL STAB YOU!” Blossom angrily threatened, pissed off him now laughing at her.

“Here, do it,” he said, reaching into his pocket and tossed a pocket knife at her, watching as she dramatically gasped while fumbling to catch it.

“WHA-?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!” she yelled at him, holding the knife away from her body as if it was the most dangerous thing ever.

Crimson cracked himself up, “You’re the one who said it, babe,” he humorously said, taking the knife from her before she had a heart attack.

Blossom several breaths to recompose herself, she was on a time limit, dammit.

“Look, can I please just get my phone? My father isn’t exactly ecstatic about being unable to contact me last night, I need to get home,” she expressed to him, hoping he’d stop the games.

“I bet, he blew this shit up last night,” Crimson responded, finally tossing the phone over to her.

Blossom caught it, “Thank you, finally,” she couldn’t help but smartly remark, placing it into her jean dress pocket.

Crimson’s lips curled into that damned smirk of his again, but Blossom didn’t have time to fawn over his good looks.

“Your welcome, sweetie,” he playfully said, stepping closer to her body.

Blossom’s heart rate kicked up, “Right...um...so..w-why did you take it anyway?” she nervously asked him, taking steps backward as he drew nearer.

“I wanted to see you again,” he smoothly said, stepping around her.

“E-ever heard of asking for a lady’s number?” she lightly stuttered, still stepping away from him.

Crimson casually shrugged his shoulders, “I got shy,” he simply replied, watching her facial expression shift from a nervous to a confused one.

“So you stole my phone?!” Blossom bewilderedly asked him.

“Yeah,” he casually responded, blinking innocently at her as she stared at him.

“You’re insane,” Blossom deadpanned and stepped to walk away from him.

**_SHRIEK!_ **

Crimson had backed her against the wall, looming over scared face, “Where do you think you’re going?” he seductively whispered in her ear.

Blossom struggled to control her breathing pattern. _What is he bipolar?!_

“I.I..I-I h-have to get home to my dad,” she softly whispered up to him, hoping that he wouldn’t hurt her.

“I said I wanted to see you again,” came his soft response, his finger now twirling a few strands of her long auburn hair.

_Good God…._

“U-Um...we can hang out later if you’d like,” Blossom nervously suggested. _What the hell am I doing?! He’s crazy!_

“I would,” he simply spoke, pressing his soft lips to her temple.

“Um...where to?” she hesitantly asked him, his crimson eyes now connecting with her pink ones.

“A club,” he simply answered, studying her face.

“Which club?” she softly asked him. All she wanted him to do was let her go at this point.

“Sound NightClub,” said Crimson, placing a kiss on her nose.

“What time?” she softly asked again, watching as his gaze shifted from her to the bag strapped on her shoulder.

“10 pm,” he softly answered, bringing his nose to her bag.

“Ok, i’ll meet you there,” Blossom softly answered, hoping that would satisfy him.

“I smell cake,” he said, blatantly changing the subject.

_This guy..._

“I made cupcakes earlier, would you like one?” she politely offered.

“Yes,” he simply responded and eased himself off her body for space.

Silently taking a breath, Blossom unzipped her overnight bag and pulled out the box of cupcakes, untying the string then removed the lid for him to select one.

Crimson-eyed the delicious looking iced cupcakes in front of him. He liked desserts, her baking skill would be convenient for him.

Blossom watched as Crimson selected the red velvet one, immediately taking some of the icings into his mouth.

She wanted to choke herself. _Why does he look so sexy doing that? God!_

“This is good,” he complimented her in a simple tone.

“I’m glad you like it,” she softly replied, daring to take a step to her right.

“Who did you make these for?” he simply asked.

“My friend,” Blossom softly replied.

“Guy or girl?” he simply asked again.

“Girl,” she replied, wondering where he was going with this.

“Were you on your way back from her house?” he asked again.

“Yes,” Blossom answered him.

“Was she at that event last night?” he asked her in a curious tone.

“Yes,” Blossom softly answered, prepared to lie if he asked her name.

“Hmm,” he responded and slammed his cream filled mouth onto hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Her gasp of surprise turned him on, tongue exploring every cavern.

_Shit!_

Blossom’s hand clutched onto that box of cupcakes for dear life, trying not to squish them at the same time. This man knew how to manipulate reactions from her.

That was a _dangerous_ capability.

Blossom fought against her moan at his now lip licking, cleaning off every trace of icing he had smothered onto her mouth and face.

She was practically trembling when he finally pulled away, “I’ll see you tonight,” he softly whispered to her face and walked off as if nothing had just happened between them.

_Oh my God…_

_Breathe, Blossom, breathe!_

**_CHIME!_ **

That was her phone. She reached for it in the pocket of her dress.

**_P.S I took the cupcakes._ **

Blossom looked down at her sudden bare hand.

“That bastard….,” she muttered, shaking off the built up emotions and checked the time on her phone. It was now 12:27 pm.

By the time Blossom walked out of that alley, Crimson was long gone, not even to be identified in the far distance. _How does he do that? Ugh_

Now Blossom had to visit a bakery on her way back home. She still had over an hour to spare, though knowing her father, the man would be sitting in the living room like an alert guard dog.

_I should seriously move out._

Sucking up her thoughts, Blossom continued to walk down the sidewalk. There was a bakery two blocks away near the bus stop. Convenience at its finest.

**_CHIME!_ **

She checked her phone to see another message under the name Crimson. _Ugh_

 **_Crimson:_ ** _What are you wearing tonight?_

Blossom scoffed, as if she would really go anywhere with his crazy ass. She’d inspect her phone for any tracking device at home.

**_CHIME!_ **

**_Crimson:_ ** _I asked you a question, Miss Utonium._

_How did he get my last nam-! Right, he stole your phone moron._

**_CHIME!_ **

**_Crimson:_ ** _Ignore me and you’ll regret it._

_What the hell…..Is he threatening me?_

Gritting her teeth, _Blossom responded to his message._

 **_Blossom:_ ** _I don’t know yet._

**_CHIME!_ **

_God, that was quick…_

**_Crimson:_ ** _Figure it out, I want cleavage._

 Blossom growled, “The audacity of this man,” she lowly said to herself.

 **_Blossom:_ ** _You’ll get whatever the fuck I show up in!_

“HMPH!” she huffed.

**_CHIME!_ **

**_Crimson:_ ** _I want cleavage._

“Something is seriously wrong with that man,” Blossom said to herself, looking both ways before crossing the street. She was finally on the block of destination, entered the bakery and went straight up to the counter. 

**_CHIME!_ **

“Hi ma’am, I’d like to purchase three chocolate cupcakes, please,” she politely said to the cashier.

“Sure, thing, buttercream, chocolate or vanilla icing?” the pretty brunette lady asked her.

“Two buttercream and one chocolate,” Blossom politely responded and the lady nodded, going off to put her order in a box.

**_CHIME!_ **

Blossom rolled her eyes but checked her messages again.

 **_Crimson:_ ** _Did I not warn you about ignoring me, Miss Utonium?_

 **_Crimson:_ ** _Don’t make me discipline you._

“Discipline me?” Blossom exasperatedly said out loud and scoffed yet again.

“Your order ma’am,” said the cashier lady.

“Right,” Blossom responded and paid the $7.50 for the box of cupcakes. She bid the cashier a good day and exited the bakery with a small smile.

The pink-eyed beauty took a seat at the bus stop, awaiting the 1 pm bus, lightly humming to herself to pass the time.

**_CHIME!_ **

_She sighed, it was probably that asshole again. What is it this time?_

**_Crimson:_ ** _Cupcakes again? Damn_

_What? How did he-!_

“You’re hard-headed, aren’t you?” that deep velvety voice startled her on the bench.

Blossom felt her throat clench up at his sudden reappearance. _What the hell, he was following me?!_

“Why so quiet, babe?” he simply asked, dropping an arm on the bench head behind her.

Blossom bit her lip, “W-What a-are y-you doing h-here?” she nervously asked him.

“Waiting on the bus of course,” he simply answered, looking her dead in the eyes.

“Why else would I be here, Miss Utonium?” he lowly asked, lightly glaring at her scared body language.

_Comeon Blossom, don’t give in!_

“Y-you’d b-better be here for the bus!” she lightly exclaimed, turning her head away from him to the street.

Crimson rose a brow, “Or else what?” he skeptically asked of her.

“Or else... i’ll drop kick you!” Blossom exclaimed again, biting her lip at his laughter.

“So feisty, I like it,” he humorously informed her, pressing his soft lips against her cheek.

This man was the epitome of confusion.

“Why did you follow me?” Blossom simply asked him, keeping her head straight.

“Why can’t I follow you?” he retorted, earning a small glare from his new plaything.

He smirked.

“Don’t answer my question with a question,” Blossom authoritatively spoke.

“Ok, mom,” he simply responded, deepening her glare at him.

Blossom shook her head and returned her gaze to the street.

“So, you gonna tell me why you ignored me?” Crimson casually asked, taking one of her hands into his.

Blossom gulped, “I-I don’t owe you an explanation,” she somewhat nervously spoke, head still held high.

“Oh don’t you, now?” Crimson responded in a shocked tone, turning his body to her side.

“T-That’s right,” Blossom dared to say, trying hard to not look at him.

He chuckled, “I can’t wait to discipline you, babe,” Crimson suddenly whispered in her ear, giving her goosebumps.

“W-Who are you to discipline me? My dad?” Blossom smartly remarked, gaze still facing the street.

“No, but he can watch if you roll that way,” he simply spoke.

Blossom gave him a ludicrous look, “What the fuck?” she bewilderedly said, watching as Crimson casually shrugged his shoulders.

“Everyone has a fetish babe and I can’t wait to discover yours,” he mischievously spoke.

Blossom rolled her eyes, “What do you want from me, Crimson?” she authoritatively said, having enough of his emotion toying.

“Your submission,” he said as if that was completely normal to ask a female you met last night.

“What?!” Blossom frantically exclaimed.

“You heard me, Blossy, submit to daddy,” he playfully said with a smirk.

A wide-eyed Blossom sat up from the bench, “YOU. ARE. INSANE!” she loudly declared.

“Does that mean I win a kiss?” Crimson humorously asked her.

“I’m out,” she quickly said, speed walking across the street, hoping that he wasn’t following her. She looked back just to be sure and Crimson was just chilling there on the bench, he even waved at her.

_God, why did I hook up with the devil?_

Blossom turned her head around just in time to minimize an abrupt collision, knocking into someone’s chest but they held her in place.

“Blossom?”

_That voice…_

She looked up to see none other than her father’s favorite suitor, Dexter. For once in two years, she was really happy to see him right now.

“Hi, Dexter!” she chirped out, trying to not seem weird.

Dexter rose a brow, “Are you, ok?” he concernedly asked, still holding her.

“Yes I am, Dexter, thank you,” Blossom politely answered him, turning back to see a Crimson-less bench.

“Ok..so seem in a hurry, what are you up to?”

“Oh, I was just heading home,” she answered.

“Oh ok, so you stayed over at Princess? I heard the news last night,”

“Yeah, I did,” Blossom answered, pouting a bit.

“I’ll take you home then,” he casually offered.

She smiled, “Thanks, Dexter,” she politely said to him.

“No problem, let’s go,” he said taking one of her hands into his and walked off together. As much as Blossom wanted to raise a brow at his hand gesture, she was getting a complimentary lift home.

_Seeing me with Dexter will make pops happy anyway….._

His car was only parked a couple of blocks away. As they walked Dexter did initiate some small talk with him just asking friendly questions, condolences to princess and whatnot.

Dexter had taken her bag, placing it on the backseat and opened to the door for her to sit. The touch of gentlemanliness was nice until he started getting weird that is.

While he drove, the conversation was shifted along the lines of rekindling their old flames. Something that Blossom’s heart just wasn’t into but because Dexter was kind enough to give her a lift home, she lightly engaged the conversation.

“You know Blossom….my feelings for you have never changed,” Dexter politely said, stealing a glance over at his former lover.

Blossom gave him a not so curious glance, “Is that so?” she casually remarked.

“Yes, I’ll always love you and I hated how dull we ended but unfortunately I put my work before you, that won’t happen this time around,” he tried to reassure her as if that would change her attraction levels to him.

“I’ll always have love for you, Dexter, but I do think things happen for a reason, I like our friendship,” Blossom politely said to Dexter.

“So, about our movie date,” Dexter started to say, completely disregarding what she just said to him.

“Yes?” Blossom politely said to acknowledge his words.

“I was thinking that we could go out for dinner instead, you know...like we used to,” he spoke in a kind tone.

Blossom sighed, “Dexter...don’t you think we’re better off as friends? No offense, but we did fall apart from each other,” she gently expressed to him.

“Yeah we did, but we’re older, wiser and more mature now, I believe that we can handle a long term relationship,” he responded with his thoughts.

“Well, that’s true,” Blossom admitted, turning to her gaze to the window.

“Right, so what do you say, Blossom, can we give us another chance?” Dexter politely asked, stealing another glance at her.

Blossom ran a conflicting hand through her auburn strands, “Can I have some time to think about it?” she said with a sigh.

“How much time?” he asked her.

_Why couldn’t you just say ok, I understand?_

“A few days…,” Blossom simply answered him.

Dexter nodded, “Alright, that’s fair,” he ignorantly commented, pulling into the Utonium Residence driveway.

Not skipping a beat, Blossom undid her seatbelt and reached for her overnight bag in the back.

“Thank you for the lift, Dexter,” Blossom politely said to him, opening the door to leave.

“Blossom?” he called out to her before her rear left the seat.

She turned around to face him, “Yes, Dex-!”

He kissed her.

Blossom’s eyes were wide open in shock. It wasn’t a peck or brief kiss either. Dexter did a full out lip sucking, lingering kiss, applying some force to the back of her head to keep her from pulling away.  

Since that’s what he wanted, Blossom lightly returned his kiss, feeling the hand shift from behind her head to gently cup her face.

The front door opened to reveal her father in black and white casual wear, “Blosso-!” he cut himself off at the two young redheads that quickly pulled away from each other's lips.

He smiled, “Oh, am I interrupting something?” he teasingly said to them, watching as they both exited the vehicle.

“Um...Hi dad,” Blossom embarrassedly greeted her smiling father.

“Hi sweetie,” he chirped out, greeting his daughter with a hug then watched as she quickly went inside. He knew they would get back together one day, finally, it was happening.

Dexter cleared his throat, “Mr. Utonium,” he properly greeted Blossom’s father.

“Dexter, thank you for bringing my daughter home,” he politely said to the young male.

“Of course! But um...my apologies for the public display of affection,” Dexter respectfully said, earning a heartwarming smile.

“We're all adults here, Dexter, please take care of my daughter,” he kindly spoke.

“Will do, sir,” Dexter politely said on receiving the man’s respects.

“Have you eaten lunch already?” he politely offered.

“I have, thank you, sir, but I’ll give Blossom some alone time, she is somewhat shaken up at the state of her best friend,” Dexter politely said to the man.

He chuckled, “Understood, have a wonderful weekend, feel free to drop by for lunch tomorrow,” her father said.

“Thank you, sir, I’ll drop by, enjoy the rest of your day,” he greeted a goodbye, walking over to his vehicle.

“You as well!” her father chirped out, watching him start the ignition and reverse out of his driveway then disappeared down the street.  

John Utonium made his way into his house, shutting the door behind him. Blossom’s shoes were neatly placed at the corner of the rug. Seeing her with Dexter lessened his worry, had she informed him of such, he would have extended the time limit.

Chuckling to himself, John went into the kitchen for a bottle of water, noticing a box on the counter. It was filled with cupcakes. _Oh, this daughter of mine….._

**Upstairs**

Blossom changed into a white baby tee with pink high waisted shorts and pink knee-high socks. She took a small hair-tie and put her mid-back length hair into a high ponytail.

With a strong leap, Blossom landed on her bed in a small bounce and instantly clutched her pillow.  She was tired of today already.

First Crimson’s entitled behavior now Dexter’s pushy reconciliation?

_Sigh._

_I need a nap…_

On that note, Blossom closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep unbeknownst to the glowering pair of crimson eyes outside of her window.

**_5pm_ **

Brick’s pink eyed beauty slightly stirred in her sleep, all cute and innocent like. Her choice in attire strongly enhanced those thoughts. When she first knocked out, Crimson discovered quite a few appurtenances about his new plaything.

In fact, he narrowed it down to seven main ones, one for each letter of her name.

 **_B_ ** _-_ Beauty, Body  & Brains combined. _The girl had two bookshelves for awards and books._

 **_L_ ** _-_ Loves the color pink... _the shit was everywhere, geez._

 **_O_ ** _-_ Orderly, in fact, not a single item in her barbie themed room was out of place.

 **_S_ ** _-_ Sense of style consisted of girly, bohemian and preppy. _I need to sexify her a bit._

 **_S-_ ** She secretly watched porn on her laptop. _Her deleted history was loaded! Pun intended._

 **_O_ ** _-_ Obsessed with the Lifetime Movie Network. _Typical female shit._

 **_M-_ ** _Makes my cock hard. Err..._ Multitasker...she was a very all rounded female...not to mention that her stirring around was about to give him a boner. The girl practically exerted her body weight through her lower half while asleep….shit the weight of her crotch on his…..then her ass made a good armrest too…. _god damn..._

_Yawn._

His beauty was beginning to wake up. He wondered how she would react to seeing him this time. Based on their previous encounters, Crimson assumed the following: shock, anger, and sass. Blossom was so emotionally stimulating compared to Berserk or maybe her goodie-goodie/ daddy’s little princess nature was a fetish of his.

Crimson smirked at the thought, temporarily removing his hands from her ass. Oh, how he was ready to discipline her in:

_5.._

_4.._

_3.._

_2.._

_1.._

Fair eyelids slowly cranked open, revealing those cotton candy pink orbs that went so well with the theme of her room.

_Yawn._

Shifting her body weight a bit, Blossom snuggled her head into her firm….well defined...chiseled... a pillow?

As a matter of fact, her entire bed felt a lot firmer than she remembered. _What the hell is poking me?_ There was bulge near her vagina but it felt it good when she lightly pressed against it so she deemed it passable. But as for the pillow, however…..

She lazily stuck her hand up the pillowcase to remove anything she might have put in for a firmer headrest but felt nothing but a solid outline.

_Are….are those abs?_

Groaning, Blossom lazily pushed herself up to inspect her suspicion.

_What the hell am I imagining thi-!_

Cotton candy pink met crimson red.

“Hi,” Crimson casually said to her.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Blossom threw her hands to attack him, only for them to be caught and pressed flat on her bed with Crimson looming over her, watching her hyperventilate.

“Blossom? Honey you alright? I heard you scream?!” her father shouted.

“Damn, you’re a screamer, it’s kind of hot though,” Crimson casually commented, freeing her hands.

Blossom harshly glared up at him, “Why the fuck are you in my house?!” she snapped at him in a whisper.

Crimson innocently blinked, “To discipline you,” he chirped out, watching as her teeth bared in a “vicious” looking snarl.

“Blossom?!” her father shouted again.

Blossom smacked her palm against her forehead, “Um! I’m ok dad...I just..uh..I SAW A ROACH!” she quickly lied, earning a snicker from Crimson.

“I take offense to that,” he humorously informed.

“Fuck you!” she snapped again in a whisper.

“Do you want me to kill it?!” her father yelled again in a concerned tone.

Crimson chuckled, “I just might let you,” he teased her.

Narrowing her eyes at the insane man above her, Blossom responded to her father, “No worries! I got it this time!” she shouted.

“OK!” came her father’s response.

“Get off me you asswipe!” Blossom snarled at him.

“What’s the magic word?” he teasingly asked her, placing his hands at the sides of her hips.

“NOW,” Blossom spat out.

“Incorrect,” he playfully responded, now pulling down on her shorts.

“Hey-! What the hell?!” Blossom not so quietly exclaimed, hitting Crimson for being a perv but he rolled her over, exposing ass in pink lace panties.

“I have to say, pink looks good on you,” he casually commented, tugging her backward by the ponytail since she wanted to get up so badly.

“What is wrong with you?!” Blossom irritably complained at her current predicament. She was tempted to scream for her dad but this guy was too unpredictable to risk endangering their lives. Besides he wanted to hang out with her later, so she guessed that he wouldn’t actually hurt her?

“Nothing,” he responded all nonchalant, pulling her shorts off completely.

Blossom sighed, “I beg to fucking differ,” muttered out before the big question popped into her head. “Wait! How did you find out where I live?!” she asked him.

“I googled you,” Crimson simply responded, eyeing her ass.

“That’s really creepy, you know?” she remarked with some sass.

He shrugged, “I’ll let you know when I care,” Crimson casually responded, pulling her hair free of its ponytail, admiring how her long auburn stands cascaded down her back.

Blossom sighed again, “So...is there any way that we can possibly verbally hash this out?” she bargained.

“No,” he simply responded and tugged her backward until her body was pressed up against his. She was placed right on top of that boner she caused.

Blossom got kind of nervous, sure she had sex with him before but in this very moment he was creeping her out. Though she had to admit, his hard bulge was incredibly sexy.

“W-What are you going to do me?” she nervously asked in a soft voice, breath hitching when he rested his soft lips on her neck.

“Things,” Crimson seductively whispered in her ear, dragging his tongue along her jawline.

Blossom bit her lip, “What kind of things?” she softly asked him, feeling his hands take hold of the ends of her baby tee before pulling it off of her completely.

_Dammit, why am I submitting to this asshole?!_

“You’ll feel em,” Crimson simply responded, pushing her face forward onto the bed. Taking in her nervous language, he smirked deviously. Why not make her a little loud for daddy to lose his shit?

“Hands on the bed head, don’t move em unless I say so,” he instructed her in a simple tone, watching her nervously comply.

“Ok,” was her simple response, gently holding the rails. She was curious as to why he was sitting on her legs but the guy was a psycho after all.

_Heh, she might want to grip those a bit harder.._

A jumpy gasp escaped Blossom’s lips at the feeling of his semi-rough hands on her rear, squishing together and massaging on the bouncy flesh.

**_Smack!_ **

Blossom jolted upward, “What the fu-!

**_Smack!_ **

“OW! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” she practically screamed.

“Blossom?!” came her father’s concerned voice.

**_Smack!_ **

“OWW! GRRR!” Blossom loudly exclaimed, trying to hit Crimson in her current predicament.

“Honey, are you alright?!” her father shouted.

“Err...yeah dad! I’m fine!” Blossom shouted in response.

“I didn’t say to move your hands,” Crimson casually said to her.

“You sure?!” her father concernedly asked again.

Blossom growled, “I didn’t say to spank me!” she irritably spat out.

**_Smack!_ **

“YOWCH!”

“BLOSSOM?! WHAT’S GOING ON UP THERE?!” her father practically screamed out in concern.

Crimson started snickering. Hook, line, and sinker.

“Would you stop?! You’ll give my dad a heart attack!” she semi-yelled at him before addressing her dad.

“I’M FINE, DAD! I...I’M JUST-! UH...WAXING MY LEGS!” Blossom yelled, hoping her father would buy it.

“You filthy liar,” Crimson humorously commented.

“OH! SOUNDS PAINFUL!” her dad responded.

“Fuck you!” she irritably retaliated.

**_Smack!_ **

“MMM!” Blossom muffled out, holding her breath to subdue the pain. She put her hands back on the bed head.

“Yeah, dad it is but I can handle it!” Blossom shouted in response to her father while Crimson humorously stared at her from behind.

“DO YOU WANT HELP?!”

“I-!

**_Smack!_ **

”MMMMM!” Blossom loudly muffled out.

“SWEETIE, MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST LEAVE THIS TO THE PROFESSIONALS! I’LL BOOK YOU AN APPOINTMENT TOMORROW!” her father practically screamed again, cracking Crimson the hell up.

“I’M FINE DA-! GOD!” she cried out at the sting on her behind.

“THAT’S IT! BLOSSOM UTONIUM STOP WAXING YOURSELF IMMEDIATELY!” her father screamed, now rattling the doorknob.

“Better listen to him,” Crimson humorously advised her, cracking up even more at her attempts to cause him bodily harm.

“OPEN THIS DOOR, YOUNG LADY!” her father commanded.

Crimson cackled, “You might want to-!”

He dodged a flying night lamp.

**_SHATTER!_ **

“What the-!”

“BLOSSOM UTONIUM!”

“I WILL BEAT YOU WITH THIS FUCKING LAMP!”  she harshly whispered swinging a second night lamp at his stomach so he’d ease up a bit like she predicted.

Crimson smirked, oh how he loved feisty girls. He rolled off her legs to entertain her little game.

“BLOSSOM ANNABELLE UTONIUM!”

The first thing his pink eyed beauty did was roll over to hit him, constantly swinging that lamp at his head like a deranged she-beast.

“Annabelle huh? Like that demon doll, it suits you, babe,” Crimson humorously commented, swiftly dodging all of her strikes.

“SHUT UP, YOU!” she aggressively roared.

“WELL I NEV-! BLOSSOM IF YOU DON’T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT FUCKING NOW!” her father roared in return, freezing Blossom in place.

“Oh shit! See what you caused!” she harshly whispered to Crimson then ran over to her bed.

“SORRY DAD, ONE SECOND!” she yelled, tossing her clothes back on.

“BLOSSOM, I SAID NOW!” her father roared.

Crimson boredly folded his arms over his head and strolled into her bathroom.

Blossom sprinted over to the shattered lamp, bringing the pieces closer to the side of the bed to make her upcoming lie more believable. She opened her Chester drawer and got a fresh new shaving stick and passed it on her leg a few times then threw it under the bed..

“BLOSSOM!”

She opened the door, “Yes, dad?!” Blossom exclaimed with heavy breaths, getting pushed aside as her raging father stepped into her room.  

The first thing he looked for was the item that shattered, seeing one of her lamps broken on the floor.  

 

“I accidentally kicked it off the stand and it broke! I moved the other one so I wouldn’t break that too!” Blossom explained before he could ask her.

Not seeming too convinced he took off to her bathroom, pulling the shower curtain and searched the empty looking space before releasing a nervous breath.

“My goodness, Blossom,” he sighed out in relief, placing a hand over his heart.

“What’s wrong, dad?” she concernedly asked him, hoping for the best.

“For a second there, I actually thought you had sneaked a boy into your room,” he said in relief while Blossom visibly paled.

_Keep it together, Blossom!_

“Err….why would you think that, dad? You know I would never disrespect you like that,” she spoke to cheer up his mood.

The aging man sighed, “I was up late watching Lifetime again, you know what that network does to me,” he rationalized.

Blossom slightly smiled, “I know dad, please have some more faith in me,” she politely spoke.

He nodded, “You’re right, I’m sorry babygirl,” her father said, opening his arms for an apology hug.

John released another breath upon embracing his daughter. All he wanted was the best for her in this world of lies and deception but his daughter was his masterpiece. She never let him down, not since she was able to recite the entire alphabet at three years old. Her mother would’ve been proud, no scratch that! Her mother was proud, watching over their legacy from the heavens above.

“It’s ok, dad, I love you,” Blossom politely said to him.

“I love you too, sweetie,” her father responded, finally releasing her.

She cutely smiled up at him, “Would you like me to cook dinner, dad?” Blossom offered, heartbeat racing at spotting Crimson peeping through the bathroom window.

“That’s ok sweetie, I’m in a pizza mood for this evening,” he politely answered her.

“Oh...ok..um...would you mind if I spent the night with Princess again? I really want to be there for her as a friend, given her loss,” Blossom wagered for her father’s approval, missing the brow Crimson rose in suspicion.

“Alright honey, be sure to check in with me by 11 so I know you’re alright,” her father said.

She smiled, “Thanks, dad.”

“Your welcome, when are you leaving? Have a bite to eat first, I made quesadillas,” he politely said to her.

“Ok, I will, I’ll leave around 7pm,” she politely answered, watching as her father nodded then made his way out of her room.

She immediately followed behind him to cancel out any lingering suspicions in his head, walking down the hall together.

“I guess I was so tired that I forgot to eat,” Blossom lightly joked.

“It appears so, which reminds me, sweetie, I invited Dexter over for lunch tomorrow, what do you think we should cook?” he politely asked of his daughter.

Blossom looked straight ahead, “Well, he likes pot roast,” she simply answered, disappointed that he invited Dexter over **again**. The guy practically forced her to kiss him earlier.

“That sounds like a good plan,” her father chimed out.

“Mhm,” Blossom simply responded as they went down the staircase.

**Meanwhile…..**

A gloved Brick re-entered Blossom’s bathroom, shooting off to inspect her personal belongings.

_Could that girl she spoke of be Princess Morbucks?_

He went through her drawers in search of anything that closely linked the two redheads together. Had he heard of this earlier, he would’ve investigated from her text messages with a girl saved under “PMBFF” while in possession of her phone. There weren’t any pics of the two on her phone neither. Blossom was probably the type of girl to back everything up to her laptop for free memory.

Moving swiftly, Brick went to her closet, immediately sinking to the bottom as trained to act.

Bingo, there were some black clip folders. Picking one up, Brick flipped through the pages of plastic that contained pictures of Blossom….and the curly haired heiress. He smirked, maybe his plaything would prove useful in several different ways.

Regardless, he removed two pictures of the girls together and stuck them into his pants, placing the folder back exactly how he got it then closed the closet. Brick quickly took off his clothes and walked over to the bathroom, awaiting Blossom’s return.

Heh, the girl really wasn’t lying about her father’s over-protectiveness, not that he cared but Brick did see some dork i.e her ex-boyfriend put his lips on his plaything. That was a no-no but he’d let it slide this time since the Morbucks connection was more important than punishing a nerd.

Blossom had told her father that she’d spend the night over at Princess’s place. Brick wanted to witness just how close the two were before making a move. The letter would be delivered first thing Monday morning.

A door opened and closed, “Crimson?” he heard Blossom call out for him.

He smirked, “Yeah, babe?” he responded, walking out of the bathroom to see the pink-eyed beauty with a plate quesadillas in her hand.

She looked a bit relieved to see him, for whatever reason.

“I brought you some quesadillas, if you’re hungry that is,” she politely said while approaching him.

“How kind of you to think of me, Miss Utonium,” he playfully responded.

She gave him a warm smile.

**_SMACK!_ **

“THAT’S FOR THE BULLSHIT YOU’VE PUT ME THROUGH! YOU OWE ME A NEW NIGHT LAMP!” she harshly whispered.

Brick held his cheek in shock. _This girl…._

“AND I’M STILL SALTY ABOUT THOSE CUPCAKES, YOU BASTARD!” she harshly whispered to him again, eyes narrowed like a pissy feline.

He smiled, “My apologies Miss Utonium,” Brick gentlemanly spoke to Blossom, watching her facial expression go a bit confused but still maintained a glare.

He bent down to her neck, “I would love to make it up to you, Blossy,” his sultry voice sent tingles down her spine.

_Dammit…._

“W-Well you better!” Blossom exclaimed, quickly making an abrupt turn that gave Crimson a face full of her hair.

She heard him chuckle and his arms snaked around her waist, “Shall we eat now, my lady?” he gentlemanly spoke again.

_His lady?_

Blossom blushed at the thought, “Y-yeah, whatever!” she nervously responded but he didn’t allow her to walk out of his hold.

“Let’s walk together,” Crimson said again and Blossom just nodded in reply. She didn’t understand this man or why he was following her around or in her house for that matter.

They walked over to her bed and Crimson immediately pulled her onto his lap to sit, helping himself to a quesadilla on the plate she was holding.

Blossom looked up at the crimson orbed man casually eating without a care in the world.

He held his half-eaten quesadilla in front of her mouth, “Eat, aren’t you hungry?” he concernedly spoke.

“Why?” she softly asked him.

“Because you’ve been out for hours, eat something,” he said again.

She shook her head, “No, why...why are you following me?” Blossom softly asked him.

“Because I like you,” Crimson simply responded, ushering the bitten quesadilla closer to her lips until she finally took a bite of it.

He smiled at seeing her chew before resuming his own eating.

“Why do you like me?” she curiously asked him, picking up a quesadilla of her own after her stomach growled for more.

“Because,” Crimson simply responded.

“Because of what?” Blossom politely inquired of the man that was spanking her not too long ago.

“Just because, do I need a reason to like what I like?” he challenged her thinking pattern.

“W-Well no...but..,” Blossom started but was unsure of what to say.

“But what?” Crimson politely asked her.

“W-Well, we only met last night and I know stuff happened and….,” she continued pausing to get her thoughts together while she ate.

“And?” Crimson pressed for an answer.

“And, I know you said you wanted to see me again….so...is following me around your way of asking me out?” she finally spoke a piece of her mind.

“Yes and no,” Crimson politely responded.

“What do you mean?” Blossom inquired of him.

“Meaning, I’m taking you out without your permission and there’s nothing you can do about that,” Crimson said in a gentlemanly tone but his words were miles away from that trait.

_This asshole!_

Blossom glared at him, “Just who the hell do you think you are?!” she complained, placing a hand on her hip.

“Your new man,” Crimson politely informed her, taking another bite of his quesadilla.

“I think the fuck not,” she sassed him, looking him dead in the eyes.

“That’s not for you to decide,” he said to her, eyes narrowing just a tad bit.

“It is when you’re trying to dictate me! I’m not a piece of property!” Blossom spat at him, defending herself.

“You are and that’s final,” he said to her in a warning tone this time, those crimson orbs of his radiating fear into her pink ones.

Still, Blossom rolled her eyes, “Why are you like this?” she asked him, irritated that he turned her on, sacred her and confused her at the same damn time.

“Because I am,” he replied in a rather calmer tone, “You’ll get used to it,” he ended his words and planted a kiss on her lips.

He didn’t stop at just one, sending his pink eyed plaything into undesired bliss, small moans emitting from her lips until she caved in and kissed him back. Brick mentally chuckled, despite her words, she was clearly attracted to dominant, adventurous men. Much unlike that dork her father wanted her to be with. _Typical good girl…._

Brick took the plate from her hand and set it to his left side of the bed, adjusting Blossom’s body to face his front, lips not leaving hers for a second. He chuckled at her legs wrapping around his torso, enticed by his makeout. Brick scooted them backward on the bed, letting the girl take charge of their position. He leaned against the bedhead, hands rubbing sensually on the girl that was practically begging him to fuck her.

Blossom didn’t understand what she was doing right now. Her hips rocked back forth on his crotch, daring him to get hard for her pleasure. At this very moment, she craved his lingering touch. It made her feel….. _sexy_.

The way the graze of his fingertips tickled on her skin...the suppleness of his lips on her body like a powder puff….the thrill of shacking up with a bad boy. _Fuck…_

He pulled her vest off. She felt like his naughty little girl…

Her hands pulled down her own shorts and kicked them off.

Crimson flashed her that famous smirk of his, trailing two fingers on her privates, one on a breast and the other down there.

He brought both hands to cup her bra-clad breasts. She was only a mere 34C but he grabbed at them as if she were a DD in size. _God..._

Blossom threw her head back in the pleasure of him exposing her pink nips from its laced protection, his mouth joining in on the fun. She fidgeted on his body, hands fisting the sheets between her fingers at his nip sucking, when his teeth lightly nibbled on them…. _Fuck, take me now._

But he wasn’t done toying with her yet.

She yelped a soft moan when his fingers joined in on the fun, finding her clitoris, claiming it as his new victim. Blossom’s arms wrapped around his neck, really giving Crimson a face full of the pair breasts he was currently milking from. He was sending her crazy…

Crimson thoroughly enjoyed the moans emitting from his new plaything. She’s clearly never been touched like this before which made it all the more satisfying to his ego. Blossom let him touch her as he pleased, unconsciously allowing him to slip a finger inside of her wet vagina.

He released a deep chuckle at her temporarily removing her arms to fish off her bra. Sexually, her behavior was that of a little slut, begging to be touched and used. He stuck two fingers in her.

Now she was really becoming rowdy in his hold, legs quivering and moving about, moans becoming louder for him.

_Heh, so cute._

Brick abruptly pulled his fingers out of the moaning redhead, hands now gripping her waist he gently lifted her onto the side of the bed. He didn’t have to look at her to know that there was a sketch on confusion portray on her beautiful canvas.  

Having a few seconds to realize what she had been doing, Blossom’s arms instantly went up to cover her exposed breasts in a self-hug. She watched as Crimson waltzed into her bathroom and shut the door. _What the hell was I thinking?!_

_I-!_

_HE!_

_UGH!_

She grabbed her bra and quickly put it back on, crawling off the bed to look for her shorts.

The bathroom door re-opened.

“I’ll see you tonight, Blossy,” said Crimson’s voice as she jolted up from her search to look at him waltz over to the window.

“Um...ok!” Blossom chirped out, unsure of how to even respond in the first place as he was escaping her room.

“Oh, almost forgot,” he spoke, as he was about to close her window, securing Blossom’s attention.

“Yes?” she politely responded.

“I left a present in your closet, you should wear it tonight, cause if you don’t i’ll get mad, later babe,” he said in a gentlemanly tone, closed the window and disappeared.

Blossom blinked her eyes a couple of times.

“He is such a bastard,” she muttered to herself and crawled off the bed to her closet.

She opened the large wooden furniture, pink orbs scanning for any unfamiliar item before shortly spotting a crimson red dress. Sighing, Blossom pulled out the hanger for closer inspection.

It had a medium sized inverted triangle cut where her breasts were supposed to be. It wasn’t too bad, Princess actually her wear way worse in the past. The size was perfect and it would stop about mid-thigh.

Blossom sighed again, “Crimson you are a piece of work,” she said to herself and placed the dress back in the closet. Now she hoped that the Morbucks would actually allow her in the mansion tonight given their family trauma.

Blossom clicked her tongue. _If anything I could just change and come back home..._

**CHIME!**

She checked her phone to see a message from Crimson:

 **_Crimson:_ ** _You better not have a curfew tonight_

_Or give my dad a heart attack….._

Sighing for the third time, Blossom belly flopped onto her pink bed sheets, formulating how to lie her way through tonight.

**_Meanwhile….in an underground tunnel_ **

Two Caucasian men in black attire stood conversing with each other, one a tough looking bulk of muscle with black hair and the other a slim built man with brown hair.

“So they updated their security system huh? Ha, and they call themselves the best,” the black haired man snickered out.

The brown-haired man nodded, “There’s an infrared body system scanner now that reads your identity from the main database and there’s a catch to it this time,” he started to say.

“I’m listening,” said the black haired one.

“If I were to enter any of your personal information as one of us, regardless if I tweak a few things, it will automatically trigger an intruder alert if you enter because of all of the DNA it senses,” he explained.

“And?” the black haired one simply responded, not a single trace of concern on his face.

The brown haired one smiled, “ Lucky for you, as one of the tech wizzes in The Vermilion, I brought a portable scanner with me to add you to the main database for an entrance,” he informed the man who darkly smirked.

“This is why I like you, kid. Your future is bright with us,” he cockily said to the brown-haired man who smirked himself.

“Thank you, sir, now if you don’t mind, I’d like to scan you asap,” he spoke, pulling out a miniature price tag dispensing looking gun.

The black haired man nodded and properly composed himself before the blue beams of light traced over his body a few times, especially lingering on his eyes and hands. It only took a minute, which is why his organization sent him to seek out this genius from the opposing end.

“All done,” the brown-haired man informed.

“Good, i’ll be in touch for the next entry, be sre to have anything ready by then...or else,” the black haired man warned.

“Hey….I gotchu, i’ll put you on the database tonight and Zayne will be in touch with Brock, have some more faith in us,” the brown haired man tried to reassure the black haired one.

“I’ll see after another flawless execution,” said the black haired man, putting on his dark shades and walked off without another word.

The brown haired man sighed and put the miniature gun into his jacket pocket. His two-year-old daughter flashed in his mind every time he did something to possibly endanger his life. As if working for an assassination company wasn’t dangerous enough, but as long as he played his cards right, the double income from the two rivals secured his daughter’s future.

Lips twitching upward at the thought, he turned around to exit the tunnel.

**_BOOSH!_ **

“What the-!”

**_SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!_ **

He turned around in time to see red guts hitting the floor.

“Fuckk!” he fearfully exclaimed under his breath and ran out to the exit of the tunnel.  

 _Oh God, please!_ He thought upon nearing the bright outside light.

 _YES YES YES!_ He thought again, running away from the dangers of that tunnel scott free.

**_GRRRRRRRRRR!_ **

He abruptly stopped, there was a large brown monster pitbull blocking his path near the river.

Keeping his cool, the brown haired man held his composure, slowly stepping away from the hulk-bred dog in the direction of the semi-high, dirt tracked landslide.

**_GRRRRRRRRRRR!_ **

Came another dangerous growl but not from the beast in front of him. Gulping, the man turned his head around to see two black monster pitbull at the top of landscape, beady eyes glaring holes into his body, teeth bared at him.

**_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_ **

The three beasts growled in unison, advancing towards him.

_Oh God…what do I do now?_

“Hi Hector!” a familiar voice in a friendly manner exclaimed out of nowhere. Body now visibly shaking, the brown haired man slowly turned around to trigger the beasts to attack him.

His heartbeat intensified at the sight of the spikey-haired Butch Jackson casually sitting in a monk position top of the tunnel way.

“What’s up?” Butch, in an army green coverall and timberlands, casually asked the frightened looking brown haired man.

Hector wanted to shit himself, his own saliva was clogging up his clenched throat, “U-Um...h-h-hey B-Butch,” he answered like a nervous wreck, feeling the presence of the dogs too close for comfort.

“Why so scared, Hector? I thought we were buddies,” Butch asked him in a friendly tone, the intensity of his glare in no way resembling the words he spoke.

“W-Well! I-I-I...ahem,..I-I w-was j-j-just o-on m-my way back to the base!” Hector desperately spat out, body practically vibrating at this point.

**_GRRRRRRRR!_ **

Growled all three dogs.

“Oh were you now?” Butch questioned, “What were doing in that tunnel, Hector?” he asked again whipping out his phone out his pocket.

**_GRRRRRRR!_ **

“I..I...w-wel! Well I..I..was j-! Just-!”

“You weren’t attempting to betray The Vermilion now, were you Hector?” Butch casually asked again, eyes locked in his phone.

 **_BC:_ ** _I want pizza hut. Mozzarella stuffed crust, thanks._

“O-O-O-O-Of c-c-course not!” Hector desperately spat out at a beast taking a whole of his pants material.

 **_Butch_ ** _: K._

“Is that so?” Butch responded, all casualties evaporating from his tone.

 **_BC_ ** : And don’t get it with pineapples this time!

**_GRRRRRRRRRR!_ **

“Y-YY-YES!” Hector practically bawled out at another beast biting the fabric on his arm.

 **_Butch_ ** _: *Scoff*, ok weirdo._

_“Then why is there one of our portable scanners in your pocket? You know those are never supposed to leave the base without permission, Hector,” Butch practically seethed._

**_BC_ ** _: Pineapples DON’T belong on pizza. END OF DISCUSSION!_

“.....A-A-Actually,...I..I got per-! Ahh!” Hector screamed at a beast practically sitting on his shoes.

“I-! I g-got permission from Brick!” Hector frightfully exclaimed.

 **_Butch_ ** _: You’re such a weirdo._

“Did you now?” Butch darkly responded and with a snap of his fingers a beast was clutching Hector’s calf, a loud yelp escaping the man’s lips.

 **_BC:_ ** _I’m your weirdo._

“Y-YES!”

Butch snapped his fingers again.

“AHH!” Hector bawled at a beast clutching his left forearm.

 **_Butch:_ ** _True, I love you babe._

“Toss it over,” Butch plainly instructed, holding out an open palm in the air to the man that quickly complied to avoid death. _The poor naive soul…_

 **_BC:_ ** _I love you too, see you soon. :*_

“You know Hector, The Vermilion doesn’t handle betrayal too well, you of all people should know that and it’s a shame cause I actually liked you too, I always watched over your daughter  for you when her bitch of a mother forgot her home all alone to run off with her friends and this is how you repay me?” Butch darkly spoke, dangerously eyeing the now crying man.

“P-PPP-P-P-PLEASE!” Hector sobbed out, tears running down his face.

“I-I-I-I JUST WANTED IT ALL FOR MY KID! PLEASE!” he distraughtly sobbed.

 **_Butch_ ** _: Yeah._  :*

“We pay you fifteen grand a month, Hector. You got greedy and look where it lead you, Tsk,” Butch darkly spoke, snapping his fingers again.

“Please…,” Hector sorrowfully begged as the beast in front of him stood up eyeing his neck.

“Don’t worry, i’ll make sure Hannah has a good life,  because unlike you, members of The Vermilion actually keep their word,” Butch seethed and snapped his fingers for the final time.

“WAIT NO-!”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Hector cried out in pain.

“AHHHHHHHHHH!”

All three dogs viciously sunk their teeth into Hector, ripping apart his skeletal structure like toys, unbothered by the gushing of bloody red that stained their mouths and bodies.

“AHHHHHHHHH!”

Butch casually laid back on top of the tunnel. _One traitor down, one more to go…._

“AHHHHHHH!”

**_GURGLE! GURGLE!_ **

Butch stared up at his phone.

_I wonder if I should get BC some cookies too. She likes chocolate chip._


	3. Dangerous Affections

**_*Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters nor the music: Mrs. New Booty, Back That Ass Up & Good Girl Gone Bad._ **

 

**_6pm_ **

 

_ Okay, I think I’ve formulated the perfect plan…. _

It took her a good twenty minutes but maybe she could still go over to the Morbucks mansion and go see Crimson at the same time. Princess would cover for her right?

 

Sprawled out on her bed sheets, Blossom picked up her pink phone and texted her best friend.

 

**_Blossom_ ** _ : How are you feeling? _

 

Her backup plan was a round of drinks with a girlfriend. It could cover her ass. 

 

 

**_Princess_ ** _: I’ve been better. Sup?_

 

_Poor Princess…_

 

**_Blossom_ ** _: Just chilling, would you like me to spend the night again?_

..

**_Princess_ ** _: That would be nice._

..

**_Blossom_ ** _: You got it._

..

**_Princess_ ** _: I’ll send Carlson over at 7, there’s so much I need to vent about._

..

**_Blossom:_ ** _ Thank you. Oh crap, really? What’s going on.  _

..

**_Princess_ ** _ : Typical family death drama + the police investigation, it’s just...a lot.  _

..

_ I feel bad for wanting to leave her tonight….she needs her bestie at a time like this… _

_. _

**_Blossom_ ** _ : Should I bring pizza on the way?  _

...

**_Princess:_ ** _ And garlic breadsticks, onion rings and cinnamon rolls please.  _

..

Blossom smiled, at least the girl wasn’t starving herself from the stress.

 

**_Blossom_ ** _ : You got it, see you in a few.  _

...

**_Princess_ ** _ : K, see ya soon.  _

..

Crawling off her bed to her closet, Blossom pulled out her pink and black bag also for overnight purposes, packing a bag. Screw Crimson and his ass like ways. It wasn’t like he could find her at the Morbucks residence. 

 

_ Or couldn’t he?  _

 

Blossom paused her clothes packing at looked at her open closet. 

 

_ He couldn’t right?  _

 

His red gift was practically eerily glowing as if daring her to disobey him.

 

She bit her lip.  _ I’ll just walk with it just in case….. _

 

Neatly rolling up the red dress to not crease it, Blossom set the dress in her bag, going back to her chester draws. Her packing was much lighter than her last visit. Particularly to give the Morbucks family space in their time of grief and the annoying fact that Dexter was joining them for lunch at her house tomorrow. 

 

Tsk..

 

Ya know, now that she thought about it. Compared to Dexter, Crimson wasn’t half bad. Sure she barely knew him, he was dangerous and a jerk but in the little time of being around him, Crimson proved to be much more exciting and adventurous. 

 

If Crimson didn’t declare her as property, Blossom would have considered running off with him as such in fairytales. Heh, perhaps tonight was a way of bringing such a fantasy to life or even a better one. 

 

_ But Princess needs me…. _

 

_ Sigh _

Sucking it up Blossom took a pair of black heels, sticking them into her bag as well, just in the event of him finding her. 

__

_ Speaking of finding me… _

__

She opened up her pink cased samsung galaxy 8+ to access the motherboard chip, walking over to her drawer for a flashlight and microscope. Shining the light over green computing device. Carefully raising up the silver metal plates protecting some circuits, there was a red dot situated directly onto a circuit line.

__

_ Oh Crimson thought he was slick.. _

__

Chuckling to herself, Blossom set the exposed phone onto the chesterdraw and reached for a pair of tweezers. The thing was small enough to be easily bypassed by the average phone user. 

__

Little did he know, she wasn’t one of them. 

__

“There we go,” Blossom chirped out, setting the dot onto the palm of her hand. 

__

“To waste heaven you go,” she joked, taking off  in the direction of the bathroom. 

__

She opened the toilet lid, stooped down over the bowl and dropped in the red dot. 

__

**_FLUSH!_ **

__

“Perfect,” she pronounced to herself, striding off to her chesterdraw and reassembled her phone. Now all she had to do was get ready. Confidence filling her being, Blossom happily changed out of her at home attire. 

.

..

…

**_Meanwhile at The Vermilion…_ **

__

“So Hector and Zayne, huh? Why is it when you give people a chance to better their lives, they bite the hand that feeds them?” Brick chuckled to his brothers. 

__

“He had the audacity to lie on you bro, Zayne won’t be any different,” Butch put in his two cents.

__

“Well according to the system, Zayne hasn’t returned to the base yet,” Boomer informatively spoke while his fingers clacked on the keyboard of his apple laptop. 

__

“Well all the more fun for Butch,” Brick snickered to his now mischievously grinning brother. 

__

“But even with him out of the picture, it won’t stop The Hominoids from trying their luck again. What are we gonna do about that, Brick?” Boomer concernedly asked his leader.

__

Brick cracked his knuckles,“It’s about time I paid my  _ dear  _ elder brother a visit,” he spoke in a rather casual manner. 

__

Boomer and Butch shared a mutual look with one another. Everyone in The Vermilion knew the backstory with the Jojo family but unlike Brock, Brick actually had to work his way to the top. Not favoritism through blood relations. 

__

“Anyway, Butch you should be heading out, Boomer I know you’re off tonight, enjoy,” Brick dismissively spoke, receiving a nod from his brothers. 

__

“Right, later bro,” Butch bid his goodbye.

“Later bro,” Boomer followed up. 

On the shutting of the door, Brick stuck his hands in his pocket, mentally assessing the information. There was no way to stop Brock from trying his luck, unlike Brick, he didn’t care much for who died in his organization. Father’s favorite just couldn’t handle the fact that his little brother was a force to be reckoned with in the underworld. 

To be frank, jealousy looked good on Brock. For once in his life, the guy put full effort towards towards something. That definitely deserved a round of applause. 

“Whatever,” Brick spat to dismiss the thoughts, turning his attention to the computer system behind him.

There was a red blinking dot on the screen. 

Brick hit a key to display his map of Townsville on the screen. 

His plaything’s tracking device was currently in some sewer pipe under the city. 

Heh..she actually removed a tracking device of his.

_ Interesting… _

**_9:30pm_ **

Princess and Blossom snuggled up to each other in bed, the eyes of the rich heiress threatening to clamp shut. Poor girl was exhausted from the drama, Blossom didn’t blame her right now. The Morbucks family was fighting over Daniel’s possessions as if they weren’t all millionaires themselves. Why did deaths often bring out this side of family members? Like hello, your relative is no more. 

Phew, and according to Princess that was just the tip of the Iceberg. Daniel Morbucks had more lacking businesses than highly profitable ones. Whoever wanted pick from his pieces had to acquire the entire burden. After all, the best business man or woman could turn $100.00 into thousands in a short period of time. 

Since Bartholomew was the eldest sibling, he had the official say on who was the main beneficiary since Daniel had no children nor wife and they’d be damned to hand over those benefits to the government. But unlike the greedy elders, Bartholomew wanted to pass it on to the younger generation of Morbucks. Which meant that next in line for inheritance was: Princess, her half sister Adelaide, her cousin Sarai, her teenage cousins William and Fraser. 

Which led to the outbreak of a competition amongst the youths, blood relatives turning a blind eye on each other for the sake of money. 

Just thinking about it made Blossom’s head hurt. 

Princess had suggested that her father individually hand one of her uncle’s businesses to each person for five months and whoever made the most profit by then, becomes the main beneficiary. All in favor of that reasoning, the games began, each youth running off the Morbucks research and development team for strategic ideas.  

As for Princess, she needed a bit more time to grieve than the others. While the idea of more money certainly appealed to her….she was the only one of the bunch that saw her uncle’s guts and limbs spewed all over the room in a bloody mess. It was a mind scarring experience.

Pink eyes watched as black ones were finally locked away behind fair eyelids. Princess needed her rest and a balanced mindset to put her best foot forward in this opportunity. Blossom wanted her to win this, out of them all Princess was always seen as the daddy hand me down me down. This was her best friend’s chance to prove her worth to the family and Blossom was more than willing to help her. 

**_CHIME!_ **

Went her phone, interrupting her staring of thoughtfulness. 

_ I better put this shit on silent…  _ she thought, checking the message. 

_ Oh Crap…. _

**_Crimson_ ** _ : I’m here.  _

Shit, what was she supposed to do now? Sneak out? There was an armed security guard in every hallway. 

**_BUZZ!_ **

**_Crimson_ ** _ : ? _

_ Dammit…  _

**_Blossom:_ ** _ Um...I’ll have to take a rain check on tonight..I’m sorry.  _

_ 3 _

_ 2 _

_ 1 _

**_BUZZ!_ **

**_Crimson:_ ** _ I beg your pardon?  _

Blossom nervously bit her lip. 

**_BUZZ!_ **

**_Crimson_ ** _ : Answer me, Miss Utonium. _

_ Might as well…. _

**_Blossom_ ** _ : Please understand, my friend is going through a lot and I want to be there for her. I wasn’t trying to set you up. _

Ok maybe she was lying about that last part but hey, the dude had insane tendencies. 

**_BUZZ!_ **

**_Crimson_ ** _ : Get over here,  _ **_now_ ** _. _

_ Is that a threat?! This fucking jerk! _

**_Blossom_ ** _ : NO, fuck you! _

Ok maybe that was a bit uncalled for but he didn’t even try to understand her, as if she was just his self-proclaimed property. Well actually, he did confess that to her face...

__

**_BUZZ!_ **

__

**_Crimson_ ** _ : ….Don’t trigger me...I’m closer than you think. _

__

She scoffed.

**_Blossom_ ** _ : I’m sure you are, creep. _

**_BUZZ!_ **

**_Crimson_ ** _ : Heh. _

Blossom waited a few seconds but there was no follow up text regarding ignoring him. As much as she hated to admit, it was starting to scare her but there was no possible way for Crimson to find her tonight. 

__

Not by a long shot. And...even if he did somehow, this mansion was crawling with armed security guards. She could easily make a scene for their help. 

__

_ But wouldn’t that put me in hot water since he knows where I live? _

__

Ooo….not the best of plan but still it was in her court of defense.

__

“ _ I left a present in your closet, you should wear it tonight, cause if you don’t i’ll get mad, later babe, _ ” his words played in her head. She was becoming more and more frightened by the second. Crimson still didn’t send a text.

__

_ Blossom inched her body away from the sleeping Princess to crawl off the bed without disturbing her slumber. This was crazy, she was overreacting and needed to calm the fuck down.  _

__

Blossom paced up and down alongside the end of the bed. She would be fine…..It wasn’t that serious.

__

_ It wasn’t that serious, right?  _

_ Ugh! _

__

Hyperventilating, Blossom called her father just to hear his calming voice

__

**_*Dial Tone*_ **

__

_ Come on...come on….  _

__

**_Father_ ** _ : Hi sweetie, what’s up? _

**_Blossom_ ** _ : Hi Dad….i'm...just calling to check in. _

**_Father_ ** _ : Oh? I’m surprised you called so early, is everything ok? _

**_Blossom_ ** _ : Uh..yeah everything’s fine….Princess is just really tired ya know..so we’re going to bed early tonight.  _

**_Father_ ** _ : The poor thing...alright sweetie, thanks for calling, have a good night. _

**_Blossom_ ** _ : You too dad….rest well.  _

**_Father_ ** _ : You too sweetie, goodbye.  _

**_Blossom_ ** _ : Bye.  _

__

_ Well I feel a little better…. _

__

_ Sigh _

__

_ Maybe a hot shower will do the trick… _

__

On that note, Blossom got her towel from her overnight bag and headed straight for Princess’s large bathroom, locking the door as if her life was endangered somehow. She really needed to get a grip. 

__

Practically tossing her clothing off, Blossom hopped into the shower, turning the knobs to allowing the steamy water to trickle down her scalp and body. She closed her eyes to retouch with her inner garden. 

__

God, the water felt heavenly. 

__

Blossom ran a hand through her drenched auburn strands, savouring every trickle of water beading down her body. The fear in her system was being rejuvenated into peace and serenity, a calmer beat to her once drumming heart.

__

“Much better…,” she blissfully moaned in the moment. 

__

“So I’m a creep, huh?”

__

“AH-!”

A hand clamped her mouth shut, muffling any sounds of protest. 

__

Blossom could feel the hard outline of his body pressed against hers, the soldiness of his abs, the muscle in his thighs, his  _ little man _ in full erect, constantly grazing on her inner right thigh. 

__

“Didn’t I say I was closer than you think, Blossy?” he mischievously taunted the scared redhead. 

__

Blossom was too afraid to muffle a single word. 

__

“No smart comeback? Shame, I love the feisty side of you, turns me on,” he playfully informed, grabbing at her breasts. 

__

_ Mmm mmm mm mm mmmm! _

__

“Oh, what’s that? Speak up,” he humorously questioned, watching as her eyes narrowed in annoyance. She stomped on his foot as if that had any tragic effect. 

__

Brick laughed, this is why he liked her.

“Listen babe, if I let you go and you scream, i’ll worsen your punishment, got it?”

__

_ Mmm mm _

__

“You sure?” 

__

_ Mmm mm _

__

“Positive?”

__

_ Mmm mm _

__

“Definite?”

__

_ MMM!  _

__

Brick cracked himself up again, she was so attractive when riled up. He trailed a finger down her wet body before releasing her mouth. 

__

“You jer-ah!” she cut her own self off at his finger toying down there. 

__

“You were saying, babe?” trembled his masculine voice.

__

“I..mmm..I-I…...would you stop!” she desperately blurted out to him, feeling the vibration of his deep chuckle. 

__

“So you say...yet you part your legs to allow me, complicated much?” he teased. 

__

Blossom groaned, “You really piss me off,” she put her thoughts out there. 

__

“Good to know,” was his amused remark. 

__

Funny how a awhile ago she was scared out of her mind and now she only felt annoyance. 

__

“I have questions,” Blossom voiced in an as a matter of fact tone. 

__

“So do I,” Brick shot back. 

__

She sighed, “Can I go first?” Blossom bargained, raising her leg to give him better access.

__

“Shoot,” was all he said, accepting her wager. 

__

“How did you find me?”Blossom gently asked of him. 

__

“Through our spiritual bond,” he answered, causing Blossom’s eyes to squint at the absurdity. 

__

“What?” she dumbfoundedly questioned. She could practically feel his smirk.

__

“I cast a spell on you,” Brick humorously informed. 

__

_ Why do I even b-! _

__

“Ok, Charmcaster,” Blossom smartly remarked, dropping the question on the whole. 

__

“Next question, how did you get in here?” she questioned him again. 

__

“The window,” Brick answered in a casual tone. 

__

Blossom rolled her eyes, “Of course you did.” She didn’t expect anything different. 

__

“My turn, why did you stand me up?” Brick practically interrogated her. 

__

_ Geez..he’s pissy about it… _

__

“I didn’t plan to, coming here was part of my plan to escape my dad but Princess needed me, I’m loyal to my friends,” Blossom explained herself to him. 

__

“You and her are good friends?” was his next question. 

__

“Best friends,” she politely corrected him. 

__

Brick clicked his tongue, “I see...why did she need you so badly?” he feigned innocence. 

__

“Her uncle...passed away, it was all over the news, didn’t you see?” Blossom skeptically asked him. 

__

“I know, I got thrown out with the rest of the crowd remember? I meant why she needed you and not another family member,” Crimson said to her with some attitude. 

__

“Oh..right, well..um...her family isn’t exactly seeing eye to eye right now, it’s a lot of drama amongst members...so I was her drama free option,” Blossom broke it down for him. 

__

“Ah..family members fighting for inheritance, huh? Heh, even the rich are so greedy,” Crimson casually joked. 

__

“Mhm,” was all Blossom responded with, topic filling her head with concerns for her best friend.

__

“Last question, how did you find the red dot?” he asked with no further explanation. 

__

“I’m a bit of technology geek, I can spot tracking devices,” was all Blossom said, letting him know that she wasn’t an easy target. 

__

“Oh for real? Damn, you’re amazing,” Crimson complimented her, pressing his lips to her blushing cheek. 

__

“W-Why t-thank you,” she bashfully replied, feeling his chuckle. 

__

“Your welcome,” he said now lifting her up by the thighs. That gasp she released for him was incredibly sexy.

__

“What are y-!”

__

“Wrap your arms around my neck,” he commanded her in a no nonsense tone.

__

_ Oh to hell with it… _

__

Blossom did as told, accepting whatever twisted punishment he had in store for her this time. 

__

“Good girl.” Brick supported her body weight in a single arm, using his free hand to position his littler self right under her entrance. 

__

“Relax,” was all he uttered at her gasp of surprise, easing himself into her. 

__

Blossom lightly trembled in his hold, “Crimson...I..w-we’re in my friend’s bathroom!” she dumbfoundedly reminded him in disbelief that he wanted to have sex at this very moment. 

__

“Yeah and?” was all he responded with, repositioning both hands on her thighs. 

__

“And Princess is sleeping! That’s what!” Blossom shouted in a whisper. 

__

“Try not to wake her up then,” he said, slamming her onto his meaty manhood. 

__

_ Good God… _

__

It was slam,

After slam, 

After slam.

Thrust after thrust..

__

Her facial features couldn’t begin to contain the frequent mouth expressions, settling for an ever changing variety of capital O’s followed by weakened gasps, squeaks and yelps. All to not wake her best friend up….for Christs sakes this was the most her boobs ever bounced in her lifetime and she wasn’t even that busty of a person. 

__

_ Oh God not the wall!  _

__

He spun her around.

__

_ Fuck! _

__

You could practically hear the slapping audio of her ass cheeks echoing in entire bathroom. 

__

She couldn’t help but loudly moan. 

__

“Careful now red, you’ll wake the bestie,” Crimson amusedly taunted, fucking her hard against the wall. 

__

_ Shut up you bastard! _ She mentally screeched but couldn’t quite get those words out properly. If anything she sounded more like a monkey, adding to Crimson’s amusement.

__

_ Doesn’t he run out of energy?! _ She frustratedly complained, peak point near. 

__

His grunts out volumed her restrictive moans, her nails clawed on his perfect skin, leaving red scratches with every dragging movement. 

__

“Crimson!” she screamed his name, climaxing for him as he did for her, both panting from the heat of it all. 

__

Of course he’d be the first one to sober up, letting Blossom’s feet return to the floor again, supporting her when they wobbled like a toddlers. 

__

“I trust you’re on the pill?” he casually spoke, bringing them both under the shower. To think she just caused a spike in the Morbucks family water bill.

__

“Y-Yes,” Blossom panted, making complete use of Crimson’s body for support.

__

“Good,” he replied, drizzling a feminine scented body wash into the palms of his hand and lathered her body as if he was bathing her. 

__

To Blossom, his actions no longer mattered at this point. She let him do whatever he wanted and to her surprise, it felt pretty damn good to be pampered like this. 

__

When finished rinsing her off, Crimson lifted her onto his side, carrying her out of the shower. He took a random towel and wrapped around his lower half before grabbing the pink one, setting his pink eyed beauty down on both feet ,drying her off. 

__

“You know…..you’d be pretty good with kids,” Blossom couldn’t help but comment. 

__

“Is that so? Then would you do the honor of bearing me a few, Miss Utonium?” he playfully inquired.

__

“I take it back,” Blossom snootily expressed, smiling at his soft laughter.

__

“There you are, all dried up, can you walk?” he gently asked, wrapping the towel around her naked form.

__

“Not straight,” she chirped.  _ Oh God, I'm  becoming corrupt. _

__

“Good enough,” he commented slipping his clothes back on while pink eyes admired every his every bodily detail. There was a small scarring on this right thigh, otherwise his skin was flawless. 

__

_ He’s such hotti-! _

__

“Enjoying the show?” he amusedly said to her, flushing her cheeks red. 

__

“M-Maybe, since you were so shy the first time around,” she teased him to cover her tracks.

__

“Right, Miss Utonium,” he humorously commented slipping his sneakers back on. 

__

_ That reminds me….. _

__

“Um….,” she started to say. 

__

“Yes?” he encouraged her to speak, giving his hair extra fluffing with the towel. 

__

“Are we still going out tonight?” she cautiously asked, somewhat nervous for his response. 

__

“Yes,” Crimson simply answered her, still fluffing his hair. 

__

_ Pretty boy….  _

__

“So um...cool..but..there’s like security at every corner, I don’t think they’ll let me leave at this hour,” Blossom shared her thoughts, watching him toss the towel in the laundry basket.

__

“Don’t worry about that, go get dressed, i’ll be waiting at the window,” Crimson advised, placing a kiss on her forehead before exiting the room. 

__

As much questions she wanted to ask him, Blossom chose to just pick up her clothing and exit the bathroom as well. Crimson, as he informed, was casually sitting in the frame of the window like the bad boy he was but this time there was a red backwards cap on his head. It fit him really well, kind of like her red rabbit bow did. 

__

Smiling at the thought, Blossom reached for her overnight bag, pulling out the dress, underwear and shoes for the occasion, and placed the used clothing in a plastic bag she walked with. 

__

While she dressed herself, it was Brick’s turn to admire her body though this wasn’t his first time. Blossom was attractive and still pure to an extent. She was his first good girl plaything and albeit, he liked being around her. Blossom challenged his being and complemented it at the same time plus she was good with technology to identify and remove his tracking device. Maybe he wouldn’t kill this one off as quick as the grave rotting others, minus Berserk that is. Blossom had potential to be more. 

__

On sight of his pink eyed beauty slipping on her shoes, Brick turned his attention to the soundly sleeping Princess on the overly large bed.  _ You better hope daddy pays off that debt….or else.  _

__

“Crimson?” her soft voice called for him. 

__

“Yeah, you ready babe?” he gently asked, admiring how well his choice of dress flaunted her body shape. Her makeup was light too, just some filled in brows mascara and a matching crimson lipstick.  _ How cute.  _

__

“Yes, I’m ready,” she politely answered him, securing her mid back length hair into low ponytail for windy purposes, black clutch purse between her thighs.

__

“Good, come on,” he said, holding out a hand that she accepted, guiding her outside of the window. Once out, Brick instructed her to to obey his every command as they scaled the outside of the large mansion like spies until they got to the back porch and took the stairs down. 

__

It wasn’t the quickest way, that was for sure but it wasn’t like he could just expect her to master a jump, tuck and roll on the first try, especially with her wobbly ass legs. She’d probably die and all of this would have been for nothing. He had knocked out the outside guards already anyway. 

__

“Ladies first,” Brick teased, hoisting her up onto the wall and she jumped over, heels in hand to prevent noise. When went over, he lead them down some blocks where a black SUV vehicle was parked. In Blossom’s opinion, Crimson was really good at staying undetectable to resort to all of this but it was probably just a bad boy thing, not noticing a single guard in sight to be honest.

__

“After you,” he gentlemanly said, holding the door open for her to sit. 

__

“Thank you,” she kindly said in response to his chivalrous gesture.  

__

“Don’t mention it, babe,” he playfully jabbed, smirking at her shaking her head and closed the door, heading over to his own seat. 

__

“Alright,” Brick said to himself, starting up the vehicle and took off down the street. 

__

“So, this is probably an obvious answer but I’ll ask you anyway, you club often?” Brick said to make conversation. 

__

“Sometimes, mostly because of Princess others if there’s some type of feminine benefit,” Blossom gave him an honest answer. 

__

“I see...so I won’t have a problem getting you to loosen up then?” shot his playful side.

__

“Somewhat, I’m not exactly the heaviest drinker or expert for that matter I’ve only had a handful of drinks in my life,” Blossom shot back in all snootiness. 

__

“Drinks like what?” Brick inquired for a mindset on how to start her off tonight. 

__

“Margaritas, Red Wine, Cocktails, I’ve had a sangria once but other than that I’ve had everything in a 7% and under range,” she honestly spoke. 

__

“Light weight,” Brick coughed out, earning a glare from the pink eyed beaute. 

__

He smirked, “Don’t worry, I won’t get you wasted tonight for daddy to throw a fit, besides it’ll be a waste to visit a hangover chick tomorrow,” Brick reassured her. 

__

_ So he wants to spend time with me tomorrow as well? _

__

“I hear you, Crimson,” she teased, whipping out her phone to see the time. It was 10:45pm. 

__

They were in for a long night.

.

..

…

**_At Some Metro Station in Citiesville…._ **

__

“Man, I hit the jackpot tonight, those suckas didn’t know what hit em!” a chubby orange haired man exclaimed, fingers clutching his loaded side bag. 

__

“Right?!” Zayne, the slender, chestnut brown haired man chimed in, patting a side bag of his own as they boarded the subway train, taking the first free seats in sight before it took off.

__

“I’m tired as fuck, I could do with a few hours rest, I gotta work tomorrow man,” the chubby man complained. 

__

“Damn, I definitely understand the Sunday hustle, do what you gotta my brother,” Zayne advised his friend. 

__

“Ya know, now that you brought it up, what exactly do you do? Don’t get me wrong, I know you do your gadget work but I’ve literally never seen you in a uniform my brother, what’s up with that?” his friend questioned both ignorant to the pair of forest green eyes casually observing them while holding onto a pole.

“Mm...I’m kind of self employed, people come to me for my gadgets, the internet is my clientele,” Zayne partially confessed. 

“Oh word? Get me in on that, I’m tired of these bosses man, they drive me nuts,” said the chubby man. 

Zayne chuckled, “I bet,” he commented. 

The train came to a stop. 

“Alright man I’m off, call ya later,” said the chubby man, making his way off the train. 

“Later!” Zayne greeted his goodbye, watching the door auto close then the train began moving again. He laid his head back on the seat, a few hours sleep sounded rejoiceful at this point but there was a small problem.

He damn sure couldn’t head “home” right now. Especially not after losing contact with Hector and not hearing back from Brock as yet. If a Vermilion member caught him red handed, he’d be good as dead and he trusted in Brock’s ability to keep him alive. 

Sure, The Vermilion picked him off of the streets hustling drugs, but life was always his hustle. Every moment was an opportunity and whatever Brock had up his sleeve for success, Zayne wanted in on that lump sum of cash. 

Heh, money made the world go round or at least his own damn world. He’d lay low at a hotel for the time being. 

The train stopped again. 

With a chuckle, Zayne picked himself and exited the train with a handful of people. They made their way out of the metro station and onto the streets of the city, most of them going their separate ways. 

Well all except two dudes walking not too far behind him. He thought nothing of it until one guy crossed the street, leaving just one behind him. 

Not bothered in the slightest, Zayne carried on as usual crossing the street to get to the Muybuon Hotel…...which happened to be the same route as the man behind him. He was starting to get irritated and not cause a scene he walked all the way over to an alleyway. He gut a casualty if he had to, he wasn’t the one to fuck with.

“What the fuck do you wa-!”

Zayne cut himself off on sight of those deep forest green eyes and spiky black hair. 

“Butch….sup man?” he casually addressed his collegue. He learned to not buckle under pressure from his street days.

“Just strolling….rounding up traitors and whatnot….you know...the usual,” Butch returned his casual greeting, eyes not looking friendly in the slightest.

“Oh..how’s that going?” Zayne casually asked of him. 

He didn’t like the look in his eyes, “Don’t fuck with me,” Butch venomously spat, reaching into that black leather jacket of his.

_ Shit.. _

Zayne took off running down the alleyway with Butch hot on his tail, shiny pocket knife bared and ready to be bloodied. 

_ Shit shit shit shit! _

_ NO! _

_ THIS WASN’T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!  _

Zayne rounded a corner quickly trailing up the side stairs to an apartment building. Rushing up as fast possible with his headstart. Butch was a beast at obstacle maneuvering. Zayne knew if he slowed down or even hesitated for a second Butch would gut him like a fish.

Zayne lept out onto the top of the apartment building, running and diving onto rooftops of others, using his parkour skills to escape to his safety. As if Butch wasn’t too far behind him with every building leap, tuck and roll. 

_ Come on, Come on Come on! _

_ It can’t end like this for me! _

At quick glance over his shoulder, Butch was way too close for comfort, not even a rooftop away from him in distance. 

Heart pounding as hard as the huffs of air, Zayne kept leaping, leaping and leaping nearing his biggest obstacle. A wide ranged rooftop. 

Well, he was already off to a running start. 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Zayne hyped himself up to make the leap of his life. 

**_OOF!_ **

Butch shoved him over the ledge, throwing off his momentum.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Zayne screamed for his life, arms and legs flinging about. 

**_SPLAT! CRACK!_ **

His body hit the cold grey concrete with a sickening crack, blood trailing out of his body, mostly from the back of his busted head. 

Butch retreated his pocket knife, putting his hands in his pants pockets.  _ Shit, well that was boring… _

He turned around and made his way down the buildings side staircase.

_ Meh, mission accomplished... _ .

..

…

**_At Club Space…._ **

_ 2:00am _

**_I found you Ms. New Booty_ **

**_Get it together and bring it back to me_ **

**_Hit the playas club for about month or 2_ **

**_Put his hand on it then see what he do_ **

Brick was highly entertained at the dancing girl on top of him.

**_Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight._ **

A clearly alcohol induced Blossom, backed it up all the way on Brick. 

**_Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight_ **

**_Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight_ **

She was having the time of her life. Maybe a mind eraser shot too many. 

**_Girl you workin' with some ass, yeah, you bad, yeah_ **

But Crimson didn’t seem to mind, actually he didn’t let her out of his sight since the first one. He was being so thoughtful.

**_Make a - spend his cash, yeah, his last, yeah_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Hoes frown when you pass, yeah, they mad, yeah_ **

Blossom fell back onto his hard chest, giggling like a giddy school girl. 

**_You gon' ride in the Jag, yeah, with that head_ **

**_You could smoke or buy a bag, yeah, of grass, yeah_ **

Chuckling, Brick wrapped his arms around her waist, lightly pecking her cheek. “You’re such a firecracker tonight,” he playfully jabbed at her. 

**_Got money I can flash, yeah, and trash, yeah_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I'ma big timer -, yeah, pull the trigger, yeah_ **

  
  


“Thanks to you! I need more of those in my life!” Blossom energetically exclaimed shooting up from his lap only to be pulled back down. 

**_A playa hata flipper, yeah, grave filla, yeah_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I be slangin' wood, yeah, out the hood, yeah_ **

“Sure, but not tonight babe, I have something special to show you, you won’t remember it if you’re drunk,” Brick rationalized. 

**_Let it be understood, yeah, it's all good, yeah_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Got a - schemin' large, yeah, on the hard, yeah_ **

“Ooo! Something special? For me? I’m excited!” she happily chirped. 

**_A smooth little broad, yeah from out the projects_ **

**_A - do a trick, yeah, on the dick, yeah_ **

“Mhm I’m glad now let’s sober you up a bit more,” Brick announced, picking them both up and sauntered off in the direction of the bar. He ordered Blossom a burger and cut it up into sections for her to eat it with ease, even resorting to feeding her when she got distracted. 

**_You claimin' you want a picture, that ain't shit, yeah_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The - with the money, yeah, don't act funny, yeah_ **

_ 25 Minutes later…. _

****

Blossom emerged from the ladies restroom to meet Crimson waiting on her. 

****

“Thank you,” she said to him for taking care of her tonight. 

****

“No problem, let’s go,” he said to her and they trailed off into the crowded dance floor, hand in hand as they maneuvered through the people until exiting the club. 

  
Brick led them down several streets together before taking her into an abandoned looking alleyway. 

****

“Do you trust me?” he asked, looking her directly in the eyes. 

****

_ As much as she preferred non deadly looking scenery… _

****

“Yes,” she confidently answered, squeezing on his hand for encouragement. 

****

“Good, come on,” he said leading them over to a staircase on the side of a building. Brick let her go up in front of him for safety reasons, making sure she didn’t slip, skate or fall until they got to the rooftop. 

****

“Oh my…” Blossom uttered in amazement. The view from this height was incredible. 

****

“You like? This is my favorite spot in the city,” said Crimson wrapping his arms around her from behind. 

****

“I love! It’s beautiful….,” she trailed off at the teeth shattering gust of wind. 

****

A warm jacket was placed over her shoulders. 

“Can’t have you getting sick on me, this isn’t even the best part,” Crimson informed, taking a seat on the plain rooftop.

****

Curious, Blossom followed suit and looked up at the sky. Her mouth made a visible “o”. 

****

‘Wow,” was the only way she could describe the beautiful nighttime sky. 

****

“Right? It’s the best,” Crimson friendly spoke, pulling her into his body to snuggle. 

****

She blushed, “It is…” 

****

_ Maybe it was just the alcohol….  _

****

Yes, he looked really attractive right now. 

****

Yes, he took good care of her tonight.

****

Yes, he was currently snuggling her. 

****

Yes he was...being a really….really cool guy right now….

****

_ But he’s still a bad boy….  _

****

_ There’s arguably lots of things wrong with that but…  _

****

“What is it?” Crimson questioned, staring down into her lost looking eyes.

****

“Nothing...just a little tired is all,” she unsurely answered him. 

****

“Want to head back?” he offered. 

****

“No...not yet...I like this view,” she replied. 

****

“Alright, let me know,” Crimson commented snuggling into her even more. 

****

Smiling, Blossom closed her eyes to savor the moment, “Will do,” she murmured, stuffing her face into his cologne scented red shirt.

.

..

…

**_The Next Morning…._ **

****

Blossom woke up to find herself on the bed next to Princess, attired in her previous clothing of a spaghetti strapped pink dress, face completely makeup free. She looked as if she had never went anywhere in the first place. Though the effort made her smile…..it was kind of creepy that he’d go so far to cover their tracks, but hey she wasn’t complaining. 

****

“Let me take a quick shower,” she whispered to herself on sight of the still sleeping Princess. Crawling off the bed, she went to her overnight bag and got her spare clothing, noticing how neatly her dress, clutch purse and shoes were placed back in.  _ Maybe he’s just really experienced with sneaking girls out?  _

****

Her danger sense was tingling but she already knew he was a threat to her existence, just a really attractive one. Temporarily dismissing the thoughts, she went off to shower. 

****

**_9am_ **

****

“Thanks again for having me over Princess,” Blossom said to her best friend. 

****

“Thank you for coming, I slept easier with your company, i’ll text you later ok?” Princess said with a hug. 

****

“Ok, later, take care,” Blossom gave her goodbye greeting, entering white limo.

 

“Thanks again for having me over Princess,” Blossom said to her best friend. 

“Thank you for coming, I slept easier with your company, i’ll text you later ok?” Princess said with a hug. 

“Ok, later, take care,” Blossom gave her goodbye greeting, entering white limo.

Princess watched the long vehicle drive out of the Morbucks property and sighed. The individual businesses were being assigned today, hopefully she’d get something that wasn’t too hard of a failure. 

**_9:30am_ **

The limo dropped Blossom home and she thanked the driver before heading to the door. Using her key she casually entered her house, a scent of orange pancakes hitting her nose. Yum. 

“Good morning, dad,” she greeted her father in the kitchen, seeing the man stacking pancakes. 

“Good morning, sweetie, you hungry?” her father asked. 

“Yeah, i’ll just put my bag upstairs real quick,” she answered.

“Ok, sweetie,” he replied, resuming his pancake making.

Quickly making her way up the stairs and down the hallway, Blossom set down her overnight bag, reaching for her clutch purse to access her phone. 

There were two texts from Crimson:

 

**_Crimson_ ** _ : Put you in bed after you fell asleep. Rest well.  _

_ That was sweet…. _

**_Crimson_ ** _ : Good morning beautiful.  _

She blushed, now that was even sweeter. 

**_Blossom_ ** _ : Good morning...I k.o hard, hope I wasn’t a burden.  _

She was surprised to get an instant response. He was an early riser even on Sundays.

**_Crimson_ ** _ : It was nothing. Did you have fun last night?  _

Smiling Blossom responded: 

**_Blossom_ ** _ : Yes, I did, thank you. _

**_BUZZ!_ **

**_Crimson_ ** _ : Good, we should go out more often. _

..

.

**_Blossom_ ** _ : Sure, that sounds good.  _

**_BUZZ!_ **

**_Crimson_ ** _ : Cool, wyd today? _

…

..

**_Blossom_ ** _ : Nothing much, just cooking with dad. Wbu? _

…

..

**_BUZZ!_ **

**_Crimson_ ** _ : Just chilling...can I drop by for lunch later? _

…

..

**_Blossom_ ** _ : Well...I guess if you want. We have a guest so I won’t be able to eat with you.  _

**_BUZZ!_ **

**_Crimson_ ** _ : Who’s the guest?  _

…

**_Blossom:_ ** _ ...A friend of my dads. _

It wasn’t like she could just tell him it was her ex.

**_BUZZ!_ **

**_Crimson_ ** _ : What is that friend to you?  _

_ Oh boy….here we go.. _

**_Blossom_ ** _ : A guy I’m cool with.  _

**_BUZZ!_ **

**_Crimson_ ** _ : How cool?  _

A smirk toyed at her lips. 

**_Blossom_ ** _ : Why you jealous?  _

**_BUZZ!_ **

**_Crimson_ ** _ : No, curious. Who is he? _

_ Mhm sure… _

**_Blossom_ ** _ : My ex.  _

**_BUZZ!_ **

**_Crimson_ ** _ : He the guy daddy loves?  _

..

.

**_Blossom_ ** _ : Yes..he’s the one.  _

**_BUZZ!_ **

**_Crimson_ ** _ : Scoff. Ok, i’ll see you at lunch, babe. _

…

**_Blossom_ ** _ : Alright, see you.  _

“Well he wasn’t as bothered as I thought he’d be,” she confessed aloud.  _ Oh well.. _

_ 12pm _

John Utonium and his daughter brought the sunday lunch out onto the beautiful table decor. As planned they made beef pot roast, some baked potatoes and root vegetables, a cornbread, fresh salad, gravy and mashed potatoes. 

As for drinks a pitcher of freshly made lemonade as set in the center. 

**_DING DONG!_ **

“Oh, he’s early! I’ll get it!” her father eagerly spoke. 

_ Great… _

“Ok, dad,” she replied, running a hand along the maxi dress she wore for the “event.”

“Good afternoon, Dexter,” John politely greeted the young scientist. 

“Good afternoon, Mr Utonium,” Dexter returned the greeted, stepping into the household and removed his shoes. 

The two engaged in some light chatter on their way to the dining room to see Blossom filling up both four plates with food. 

“Good afternoon, Blossom,” Dexter greeted her with a smile. She looked really pretty in that dress. 

“Good afternoon, Dexter,” she returned the greeting, politely acknowledging his presence before resuming her food plating. 

“May I be of some assistance?” he offered, taking a place next to her to slice through the pot roast. 

“Sure,” she said, handing him the knife. They watched as he sliced through the beef with precision, producing well balanced cuts of meat. 

When finished, Blossom took the plate, excusing herself to place into the microwave for later. Given the opportunity by both men, she poured a glass of orange juice and sneaked up to her room. 

Of course Crimson was perfectly on time, casually laying on her bed. 

“Oh man that looks good,” he practically drooled at the sight of food. 

“Hi to you as well, here you are,” Blossom lightly spoke, handing over the food and drink.

“In a hurry?” he questioned at her instant retreat to the door. 

“Well...yeah, they’ll ask questions if I’m gone too long,” Blossom told him. 

He gave her a head gesture to come over to him, “Come here for a sec.” 

Curious, Blossom went over to him, bending down to his level as instructed. 

Crimson captured her lips in a gentle but sweet kiss. 

When he pulled away he took in her facial features for a brief moment. “Don’t cheat on me,” he simply said and began eating. 

_ Clearly, he doesn’t want me kissing Dexter. _

Nodding to not risk babbling like a fool, Blossom quickly exited her bedroom, cheeks visibly flushed. 

_ It was just a kiss dammit….why do I feel so…. _

_ Ugh, forget this!  _

“Ah, welcome back, Blossom,” Dexter greeted, pulling out the chair next to him. 

_ Did he move my plate? _

“Thank you, Dexter,” she properly acknowledged him, sitting at the seat next to him.

He kissed her on the cheek. 

Blossom looked at Dexter as if he had just lost his mind. 

“You look beautiful, Blossom,” he complimented her. 

“Um..thank you Dexter but please keep the pda on a minimal level….especially around my father,” she near threatened that last part. 

John chuckled, “Oh sweetie, no need to hide your relationship from little ole me, I've already lived my life, a little pda between my favorite people won't stop this heart of mine,” he playfully said to the “couple.” 

“I get what Blossom is saying sir, we are still in the process of rekindling our old flames and would not want to give you the wrong impression,” Dexter said to neutralize the conversation. 

John smiled, “Nonsense, I respect you two with whatever relationship you decide on, quite frankly its it's none of my business,” he jokingly said, earning a chuckle from Dexter. 

_ I hope that applies to any relationship I decide on.. _

“Right,” was all Blossom contributed to this conversation, beginning her meal. 

It didn't take too long for the two to change the topic to scientific things. She wanted to be quiet anyway, lunch with Crimson would've been more care free and open.

30 minutes later…..

Blossom stood in the kitchen finishing washing up the dishes while the two men chatted in the living room. This was her chance to go see if Crimson was still around. 

Quickly drying up the sink, Blossom silently walked past the chatty men to go up the staircase. 

“Blossom?” 

_ Dammit _

“Yes?” she replied, turning to see Dexter eagerly looking at her.

“Would you care to join me for a few? I'll be leaving shortly,” asked Dexter.

“Oh umm… sure,” she answered him.

John sat up from the couch on that note, “I'll give you kids some privacy, thanks again for joining us Dexter,” he said to the young scientist.

“it was my pleasure, sir,” Dexter replied.

“So...what's up?” Blossom addressed him while sitting on the couch, hoping that it wouldn’t take longer than necessary.

“Why are you sitting so far away from me, Blossom?” Dexter pointed out.

“It’s” only an arms length away,” she stated.

“But why?” he questioned, watching her facial expression.

“I just..want my space,” she murmured.

“This is about the kiss isn't it? I'm sorry, my hormones were raging at the moment,” Dexter explained himself

“Clearly…” Blossom muttered at the memory. 

“Anyway, I'd love if we could go out this friday, what do you say?” he said, changing the subject.

“I'll have to take a raincheck on this week Dexter, Princess needs me to be there for her more now than ever,” Blossom said to him, not necessarily lying.

Dexter rolled his eyes, “Of course she does,” he bitterly spoke.

Blossom’s eyes narrowed just a tad, “What's that supposed to mean?”

“She always needs you, do you even get paid for that?” Dexter practically scoffed out, sharing disfavor of the Morbucks girl.

“I'm done with this conversation,” Blossom stated standing up from the couch. 

“Look I didn't mean to bad mouth her...its just...unlike you and I, she gets what she wants rather easily in life  so my apologies, I assumed that she would just hire a counselor or something” Dexter tried to explain the reason behind his words.

“Right,”the word sourly rolled off her tongue, walking away from him. 

Dexter's fingers wrapped around her arm, “Blossom please, I'm sorry,” he apologised to her. The last thing he wanted was for them to be on bad terms.

She sighed, “ Don't ever say that again,” Blossom warned him. Telling him off would have been more satisfying but...since he brought the topic up...she had an idea to work in Princess’s favor.

“You have my word,” Dexter declared.

“Good because I have a favor to ask,” Blossom said, taking advantage of the moment.

“I'm all ears," was his response. 

“I may need you on board as technological and developmental staff, there’s a Morbucks project coming up and you are the best I know, plus you get to add something of high ranks to your resume, so what do you say?” Blossom wagered.

Dexter thought for a moment, personal reasons aside this was a good opportunity for him, “Interesting...keep me informed,” he accepted the offer.

Blossom smiled, “Will do,” she lightheartedly said, turning to walk away.

He returned her smile, “Oh and Blossom?” he called out to her once more.

“Yes, Dexter?” she answered.

“Its ok if you want to take things slow, as long as there is progression,” he wagered on the topic of their relationship. 

“Thank you,” she kindly replied.

“Of course,” was his proper response, “Text you later?”

“Sure,” Blossom told him, she needed a cover to run around with Crimson anyway.

“Great" said Dexter,opening his arms for a hug in which she obliged. 

“Bye,” they said usion, releasing each other. Blossom watched him walk over to the door and disappear through it.

With that, she took off up the stairs to her bedroom only to find it empty. Only the dirt dirty dishes and a sheet of paper was left in the center.

Curious, she checked it out: 

_ Something came up, babe. I'll see you tomorrow.  _

**_-Crimson._ **

For whatever reason, Blossom’s lips settled into a pout, practically plopping herself down on the pink sheets. Was she that looking forward to spending time with him? 

_ Ugh, I’m losing it. _

This was her chance at a normal Crimson free afternoon.There was already more than enough drama this weekend...but to be honest...being cooped up with a book sounded pretty mellow for today….and that was coming from her of all people. 

What did people her age even do on Sundays anyway? 

Blossom folded her arms to study this predicament. Either she was over-analyzing things or maybe the thrill of hushed sex, escaping a highly monitored mansion from the fifth floor, clubbing and cuddling on the roof of an apartment building at lethal hours was still in her system…..but she was still a good girl….right?

“Maybe I just need to listen to a little music,” she told herself, turning on the radio to hear Taurus Riley: Good Girl Gone Bad playing.

**_Mama likkle princess gone bad_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Daddy's likkle angel bruk out_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Mama likkle pearl, tell mi_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Seh she ready fi di world, walkin' out_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Just anodda good girl gone bad_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Once she was a good girl but now she gone bad_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Story of a good girl gone ba-!_

**_CLICK!_ **

Blossom turned the radio off.

“So not helping.” 

**_Meanwhile…._ **

“Thank you all for gathering here today, as the Eldest of the head Morbucks family, I have decided on the temporary beneficiaries regarding my brother's wealth,” Bartholomew Morbucks formally announced to his family members.

****

“There shall be no changes in company over the next five months. Each assigned company was given based on individual strength, weaknesses and ability to think outside of the box.” he informed the mass dining of Morbucks relatives while their various waiters and waitresses brought in several amounts of plated food dessert and drinks. 

****

“With that being said, my sister Amelia and I shall  announce the positions and your expectations,” Bartholomew said to begin the beneficiary competition. 

****

On that note, Amelia Morbucks waltzed up to her elder brother’s side observing the contestants at the table. 

****

Adelaide, the bastard child of Bartholomew’s wife proudly sat at the table, etiquettely feasting on her steak.  _ Why is this girl even here... _

****

William, her son, lightly chatting with another relative at the table.  _ Pay attention my son….for goodness sakes. _

****

Fraser, a child of another Morbucks relative smugly checking out his competition with a brainy looking fellow sitting next to him.  _ What a cocky young lad... _

****

Sarai, the headstrong girl was looking directly at them, unphased and undistracted by the people around her. _ I look forward to seeing her output... _

****

And last but not least...

****

Princess, her beloved elder brother’s daughter, sitting rather nervously as per her usual composure. If anything, the entire clan of Morbucks were practically placing bets on the girl.  _ Poor thing.. _

****

“Let us begin,” Amelia declared, accepting a scroll from Bartholomew. 

****

The commotion amongst the family members settled into silence, eyes locked to the two Morbucks individuals.

****

“First up…..Fraser Morbucks,” she announced.

****

The family clapped in his honor as he made his way over to stand before them. 

****

“You have been chosen to resurrect Daniel’s technological projects regarding hologram technology. We have the resources this time around and you have been given a budget to work with, any additional monetary funding will be of your own provision. You have been entrusted with this task for brain work in the department of technology and robotics. Your roles and expectations by deadline are outlined in this scroll, good luck,” Amelia addressed him, placing the scroll in his opened palm. 

****

“Yes Ma’am, thank you,” Fraser answered with that smug look of his, retreating to the table. 

****

“Next…..Sarai Morbucks,” Bartholomew announced.   
  


The family clapped in her honor as she made her way over to stand before them. 

****

“You have been entrusted with Daniel’s business venture into Argentina for agriculture. Upon receival of his documents, facilities have already been established in said country. You will receive travelling allowance as well as a budget for your task. With your determination and independent success on your own business venture amongst the youth, this task was best suited for your hands.Your roles and expectations by deadline are outlined in this scroll, I wish you much luck,” Bartholomew addressed her, placing the scroll in her opened palm. 

****

“Of course, thank you sir,” Sarai respectfully said with a bow, retreating to the table.

****

“Next up…..William Morbucks,” Amelia announced. 

****

The family clapped in his honor as he made his way over to stand before them. 

****

“My son….you have been chosen to continue Daniel’s GPS business venture into Spain. Amongst the youth, you are the most bilingual and studied on international consumer behaviors. You must use those assets to expand on what Daniel has left behind. You are expected to surpass his profit rates and services to the customers, the specifics are detailed in this scroll. You will receive travelling allowance and have been assigned a budget. Good luck my dear,” Amelia addressed him, placing the scroll into his opened palm.

****

“I will not let you down mother, thank you,” William spoke with grace, retreating to the table. 

****

“Next….Adelaide Morbucks,” Bartholomew announced. 

****

The family clapped in her honor as she made her way over to stand before them. 

****

“Dear, you have been chosen to continue Daniel’s business venture in Brazil regarding the production of solar powered energy generators. Given your activism in the field of sustainable energy this task was meant for your nature. As previously said, you will receive a travelling allowance and a set budget. All details have been outlined in this scroll. I wish you the best of luck,” Bartholomew addressed her, placing the scroll into her opened palm.

****

“Thank you for the opportunity sir,” Adelaide politely said with a curtsey, retreating to the table. 

****

Amelia cleared her throat, “Last but certainly not the least, Princess Morbucks,” she announced.

****

The family clapped in her honor as she made her way over to stand before them. 

****

Princess took a nervous breath at the feeling of so many judgemental eyes on her back.

****

Her father gave her a reassuring smile. 

****

“Princess dear,” said Amelia. 

****

“My beloved daughter,” Bartholomew continued. 

****

“You have been chosen to rehabilitate Daniel’s business venture in Malaysia,” Amelia announced. 

****

Multiple gasps were heard from the mass of family members.

****

Princess’s lips parted slightly but still, she held her composure. 

****

“You have been granted this task to prove your ability to run a successful business venture on your own. There will be no chipping in from relatives, you are to rely on your own recruitment of quality staff and the research and development team for success,” Bartholomew professionally addressed his daughter. 

****

“In a field of high competition, given your drive to succeed despite the odds will be put to the ultimate test. As said earlier, you will receive a travelling allowance and budget. All details, requirements and expectations have been outlined in this scroll,” Amelia addressed her, placing the scroll into her opened palm. 

****

“We wish you the best of luck, dear,” the two Morbucks spoke in usion. 

****

“Of course, thank you,” Princess professionally responded, retreating to the table. 

****

“That concludes the ignition of the beneficiary competition, in five months time we shall see who is best suited to be crowned as Daniel’s beneficiary, that is all,” Bartholomew concluded, receiving a round of applause from all the gathered Morbucks. 

****

The table soon went back to its chatter amongst relatives, all excitedly opinionated for the competition. Princess excused herself from the table for a moment of away from all the buzzing, missing the concerned glance from that redhead waiter.

****

She halted at the large window on the third floor and released the confined breath she had not released was being held.

****

Why did she have to get the most arguably toughest business venture? She didn’t even know anything about running an airline company, far less one situated halfway across the world.

****

This totally sucked…..but she wasn’t a quitter and she always got her way in the end. Her family wanted to see a brat? She’d give them a brat but a successful one. They will put the rightful respect on her name, one way or another. 

****

“Madam?” a masculine voice interrupted her thoughts, startling her a bit. 

****

_ He followed me all the way over here? _

****

“Yes?” she skeptically answered the gorgeous waiter. He had beautiful brown eyes. 

****

“My apologies for startling you...after witnessing your body language I figured a good drink was a necessity,” he professionally spoke, ushering the drink on the silver tray at her. 

****

Princess accepted the drink. “Oh, thank you,” she politely addressed him. 

****

“Your welcome, Madam,” he professionally responded, motioning to leave. 

****

“Wait!...could you hang on for a second?” Princess more declared than asked. 

****

“Yes, Madam?” he velvety answered her. 

****

“What’s your name?” she pried out of curiosity, 

****

“Henry Adams, Madam,” he properly told her. 

****

“Oh...you were recruited under the catering company for today,” Princess stated. 

****

“Yes, Madam,” he answered. 

****

“Ok...thank you for checking on me, it’s appreciated, you may leave now,” Princess informed, dismissing him. 

****

“Very well, Madam,” he said with a bow and made his way down the hall. 

****

“Buttercup,” Brick lowly said to his ear piece.

****

“I’m on it,” came her swift response. 

****

The short haired brunette in all black silently made her way into Daniel Morbucks private quarters. Halting at the opened door to his office she blew a light gust of dust from her palm, revealing the vivid red light beams of thin lasers. 

****

Grinning, she whipped out her messenger device. 

****

“I’d screw with your security but I’m on a time limit, pity,” said to herself angling the device accordingly.

****

**_PLOOF!_ **

****

A letter shot out, landing directly on the keys of Bartholomew’s laptop. 

****

“There we go, all clear boss,” Buttercup said to her ear piece and left the quarters with a strut down the hallway of knocked out security guards. 

****

Tsk. Grown ass men couldn’t handle a little shock here and there, yet they were in the security business?

****

“Amateurs.”


End file.
